


Imbar

by SonarWhite_181



Category: Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Barbara esta muerta, Bular tiene un Corazón aunque no se note mucho, James Lake Sr voy a matarlo, M/M, Mandare a Merlinal infierno o morire en el intento, No se como demonios voy a meter a Clarie y a Toby, Soy Nueva asi que posiblemente no se saldra muy bien, abra espacios en blanco como para que hagan sus teorías y posiblmente las integre a la historia, posiblemente, ya pensare en algo
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24761503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonarWhite_181/pseuds/SonarWhite_181
Summary: Los créditos de la historia se los doy a Twilight_PhoenixFyre y a littleberd ya que me inspire en sus historias que la verdad son muy buenas, habrá partes que se parecerán pero solo esto NO VOY A HACER escenas iguales por que eso seria faltar les el respeto a su trabajo y eso es lo ultimo que quiero hacer gracias. Esta historia también la Publique en Wattpad bajo el mismo nombre y cuenta -Maso menos-.espero que les guste y gracias por leerlo.En 16 años todo puede pasar, nadie puede escapar del tiempo, de los cambios tanto internos como externos. Lo que antes nos era familiar ahora puede ser totalmente extraño, no podemos controlar el como reaccionaremos a lo desconocido, ni si este nos morderá el trasero si lo enfadamos.Solo nos queda o aceptarlo o amargarnos cada quien por su lado.
Relationships: Aaarrrgghh/Blinkous "Blinky" Galadrigal, Bular & Jim Lake Jr. (Tales of Arcadia), Bular/Kanjigar EVENTUALMENTE, Draal & Kanjigar (Tales of Arcadia), Draal/Jim Lake Jr. (Tales of Arcadia)
Comments: 45
Kudos: 18





	1. 16 Años

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Twilight_PhoenixFyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_PhoenixFyre/gifts), [littleberd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleberd/gifts).



> Pasen a ver las historias de littleberd (Bular The Bully) y la de Twilight_PhoenixFyre (Doff Thy Name) por favor y espero que no se sientan Ofendid@s por haber echo escenas parecidas NO iguales y posiblemente encuentren errores y horrores de narrativa, gramática y ortografía ademas de que estoy peleando por como se escriben las historias por aquí.

Todo puede pasar en 16 años, crecemos, hacemos nuevos amigos, conocemos personas nuevas e incluso algunos conocen familiares que no conocían. 

Aprendemos cosas nuevas tanto de donde vivimos o de quienes somos... pero también...

_Perdemos personas..._

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Jim estaba afuera tapándose los oídos apoyado en la cerca de su patio trasero mientras ya se asomaban las primeras estrellas y el sol aun se escondía, al frente del bosque. _Por que ya no se quieren como antes, fue por algo que hice?_ se preguntaba Jim escondido junto a un caro rojo lleno de piezas del interior de un Scooter azul marino con lineas azules eléctrico.

No lo pudo soportar mas y tomando el mango de su carro de madera se fue adentrando al bosque tomando la calle de la cual su padre en bicicleta usaba para llevarlo a la guardería, ambos disfrutaban como el viento les pega en la cara al bajar y saltar las pequeñas rampas del camino estropeado.

Con cuidado de no estropezar se encontró ya al borde del canal del puente, siendo este uno de sus favoritos por alguna razón que no podía explicar, pero siempre dejaba un pequeño regalo como algunos libros de obras clásicas que su padre siempre le lee antes de ir a dormir, mientras su madre le lee cosas mas infantiles para su gusto paro sirve igual.

Estaba a punto de intentar bajar cuando escucho un rugido y el puente se vino a bajo, junto con el origen del rugido.

Su madre siempre dijo que era muy curioso y que si no tenia cuidado esa curiosidad podía meterlo en problemas. 

_Y mas grandes de lo que piensa._

\------------------------------------------------------------------

 _Maldito Cazatroles_ , pensó Bular mientras intentaba salir de su entierro, _Y maldito las bolsa de carne que se supone deben darle mantenimiento a esta cosa_. Decir que Bular estaba enojado seria quedase corto.

Había estado peleando contra Kanjigar el Valiente, el actual Cazatroles.

Había estado a punto de matarlo aprovechando que tenia ventaja al haberle quemado la mitad de la cara con los últimos rayos del sol en medio de la pelea en las bigas del puente, por desgracia no llego a su cometido cuando el cachorro del Cazatroles, Draal el Inmortal, se había estrellado contra el como una bola de demolición; como le explico uno de los Impuros.

El golpe y la sorpresa fueron tal que al sacar a Bular del camino le pego a una de las vigas del soporte principal; de hay sus maldiciones a las bolsas de carne por no hacer mantenimiento al puente. Gran parte termino en Bular mientas que Draal logro mover al medio muerto de Kanjigar a la entrada de Mercadotrol y escapar, casi ilesos. _Cobardes._

Los pensamientos de Bular fueron cortados cuando sintió que algunas rocas de su cara eran retiradas y _tienes que estar bromeando_ único pensamiento al ver quien era el que estaba frente de el.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

"esta bien Señor Tol?" pregunto Jim sacando los pequeños escombros de la cara de Bular "no esta herido verdad?".

"como sabes que soy un troll?" pregunto Bular aunque no había dicho exactamente Troll estuvo cerca.

"quei que era eso, papa me lee mucho sobre ustedes" respondió Jim mientras casaba mas escombros del brazo de Bular que se encontraba en un angulo que le molestaba y bastante "ademas eras eso a un monstruo... muy genial" continuo medio entrecortado mientras usaba todas sus fuerzas y aliento para empujar roca del doble de su tamaño para liberar por fin el brazo.

Bular se sintió algo ofendido ser llamado Monstruo, el no se parecía en nada a esas bolas de pelo de colores ridículamente brillantes que bailaban y cantaban dentro de aquella caja de colores e imágenes en movimiento. Aunque algo de lo que dijo le llamo la atención.

"a que te refieres de que tu padre te lee sobre Troles?" eso si merecía la pena escuchar, ademas no es como si pudiera callar al niño estando semi enterado no?.

"si, me lee sobre mitologia, historia tambien de leyendas de monstros de piedra que devoran gente, tambien mi padrino me lee sobre leyendas mitologicas" respondió ahora sacando las piedras de la espalda de Bular.

"y si te devoro?" pregunto de la forma mas siniestra que pudo moviendo su brazo libre a una posición mas cómoda "que arias?"

"ademas de gritas de dolor no creo que aria nada mas"

_Esa no era la respuesta que esperaba._

"después de todo seria hipoq- hipoqui"

"Hipócrita?" pregunto Bular al notar que el niño se trabo en la palabra.

"si!, seria eso si dijera que esta mal, después de todo nosotos comemos carne tambien, y ustedes tambien tienen que comer".

Bular estaba estático, de tosas las respuestas que esperaba jamas imagino esa. 

Salio de sus pensamientos cundo el Cachorro bolsa de carne le pregunto si ya podía moverse, y asi fue. Con un poco de esfuerzo logro quitarse los pequeños escombros y polvo que quedo en el.

"inceible" dijo Jim al ver le alto que era Bular al ya estar libre, Bular podía jurar que esos grandes ojos azules tenían estrellas dentro, Jim dio una vuelta alrededor de Bular mientras este le seguía con la mirada, el pequeño se parecía bastante un cachorro emocionado. Aunque su sonrisa y asombro se borro, al notar las grietas y la piedra gris contra la piedra negra de su brazo derecho "que le paso aqui?" pregunto señalando el lugar de las heridas.

"quemaduras de sol, nos volvemos piedra quieta cuando este nos alcanza" no tenia ni la menor idea de por que demonios le estaba respondiendo a una bolsa de carne enana.

"duele?" pregunto realmente preocupado, cuando se le cruzo una idea "ya se" Jim se acerco a su carrito de juguete para acercarlo a Bular "papa dijo que los tols tambien disfrutan de metales y minerales, quieres un poco? " pregunto ofreciendo el manubrio.

Sin decir nada Bular tomo la pieza, normalmente comía a los guardias del museo de Nomura para molestarla ademas de poder comer, aunque no se negaría a un poco de metal con sangre.

_Sangre?._

Hay fue que Bular noto como estaba el niño; sus manos tenían raspaduras y algunos cortes un poco profundos, sus rodillas estaban semi quemadas, posiblemente por la bajada del canal, su ropa como cara llena de tierra y los ojos medio rojos por el polvo.

"no deberías estar en tu casa?" pregunto para cortar el (incomodo) silencio.

el _**no** _ estaba nervioso por los grandes ojos del niño fascinado por como lograba romper el metal hueco.

"papa y mama están peleando otra ves por que papa me compro las piezas del Scooter. Pero no importa" respondió Jim mientras jugaba un poco con una roca sentado en el piso "por sierto, como se llama Señor tol?" 

Y hay quedo su paciencia.

"DEJA DE LLAMARME ASÍ!! Soy Bular, hijo de Gunmar, Cazador de Cazatroles y Príncipe de las Gumm Gumms" realmente estaba empezando a odiar al niño humano y a repentirse de no comerlo, tendrá que conformarse con estas golosinas. 

"eso es genial!!" exclamo Jim de nuevo con estrellas en sus ojos mirando a Bular. 

Bular en cambien forzó un pedazo del Scooter a bajar con su garganta ya estaba escuchando a Nomura y esos miserables Goblings cagándose de la risa por morir por un humano loco y una golosina en la garganta. 

"esta bien señor Bu-rawr?" pregunto Jim acercándose mientras Bular golpeaba su puño contra su pecho. 

" es Bular" corrigió exasperado al desasearse del Scooter de su garganta. 

"perdon, Señor Bu-ard" 

"Bular" confirmado, estaba loco como para estar ayudando a un niño de 5 años a como pronunciar correctamente su nombre.

"puedo llamarte de otra forma?" pregunto Jim después de estar 4 minutos intentando pronunciar bien el nombre. 

"como que?" también bastante cansado de que el saco de carne pronunciara mal su nombre en esos 10 minutos de sufrimiento.

"puedo decirte Hermano mayor?" pregunto, Bular estaba por soltar una y mil maldiciones en Trollish importándole poco y nada que el niño no entendiera pero antes de que la primera palabra -o rugido- saliera el niño empezó a hablar juntando las manos "por favor, por favor, por faavoooooor" ahora mirándolo con ojos de gato.

El niño no tenia ni la menor idea de que estaba pidiendo, pero por alguna razón ahora viéndolo con esos ojos y lagrimitas, todos las maldiciones que estaba por soltar quedo atascado en su garganta.

Y de nuevo antes de poder responder se escucharon disparos proveniente del bosque de donde había venido Jim. 

Jim asustado se escondió entre los brazos de Bular que se había puesto en cuatro patas por el ruido. 

"mama" susurro Jim para salir de su escondite e intentando escalar por el borde del canal. 

Bular tenia que irse ya estaba libre y lo que sea que ocurriera con esas bolsas de carne no le incumbía. Entonces por que cuando el niño estaba por caerse por la bajada lo atrapo para ponerlo en su espalda. 

"te escoltare a tu casa por haberme liberado. Agárrate" fue la única advertencia que Jim tuvo antes de que Bular saltara para llegar a los inicios del bosque y empezara a trotar un poco lento para que Jim no se cayera.

"POR FAVOR MAS RÁPIDO HERMANO MAYOR!!" Bular se molesto un poco al ser ordenado por un niño humano de todas las cosas pero se lo dejo pasar, SOLO por esta ves. 

En poco tiempo llegaron la casa de Jim, dando este las indicaciones. Jim al ser humano no lo sintió pero Bular al estar familiarizado lo noto apenas puso un pie hay. 

Un aura pesada.

Alguien con una sed de sangre descontrolada..... y.....

_sangre humana._

Jim estaba por llamar a su madre cuando Bular sorprendente mente suave para alguien no solo de piedra si no EL, lo callo con un dedo sobre la boca de Jim. 

Lo bajo se su espalda y lo soltó suavemente en el suelo. 

"quédate cerca y en **silencio** " ordeno para abrir la puerta de la la cerca y yendo despacio con la guardia en alto con Jim detrás. Ambos llegaron a la puerta trasera, sorprendiéndose lo que sus ojos veían. 

Lo que paso esa noche Bular jamas podrá olvidar, no por ser trumante, no por ser triste o algo para recordar. 

Si por ser el inicio de todo. 

_una vida de 16 años._


	2. Museo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> como de seguro noto Twilight_PhoenixFyre use el nombre de Imbar para el titulo y en el capitulo este asi que espero que me perdone.... por favor....

".....?" Nomura no encontraba las palabras para expresarse en ese momento al ver a Bular con la cara manchada de sangre seca como sus manos ademas de estar acunando a un niño de 5 años de piel azul, pequeños cuernos asomándose de una pequeña melena negra y una cola larga con escamas azules degradándose a negro colgando del niño.

Cuando Bular desapareció hace 2 días, no creyó que llegaría en..... esas condiciones.

"de donde sacaste al niño?" fue lo único que Nomura pensó al ver al pequeño troll, humano? híbrido?.

"su nombre es Imbar pero le puedes decir Jim" respondió cortante sacando a uno que otro Gobling que intento treparse en el para ver mejor la cara del niño tapado en las sabanas "llama a Stricklander ahora, no me importa lo que sea que este haciendo si no llega rápido lo matare"

Todos notaron que había un pequeño sonido de preocupación en su amenaza, y el echo de que siempre estaba amenazando a todos contante mente, esta se sentía realmente una promesa de que lo aria si no llamaba a Strickler.

Bular sin decir nada mas se fue para una zona apartada del edificio sin ventanas donde se había echo un nido el cual nadie NADIE había puesto un pie, meterse en el nido de un troll, en especial un Gumm Gumm sin invitación era literalmente firmar tu muerte.

Nomura se obligo a salir de su asombro y terror interno para llamar a Strickler el cual se encontraba en la comisaria intentando encontrar a su Ahijado que había desaparecido.

_Responde, responde._

Una ves.

Dos veces.

Tres veces.

Nomura agradeció a cada dios que conocía cuando Strickler atendió el teléfono.

"Nomura que ocurre" pregunto el cambiante jefe de la orden de Janus.

"es Bular acaba de llegar con.. un. especie de troll humano o que se yo, el demanda ahora mismo que vengas o nos matara a todos" Respondió medio nerviosa pues como todo cambiante de buen juicio estaba temiendo por su vida si Bular se cansaba de esperar.

Estuvo mas que feliz al escuchar como Walt se levantaba de lo que supuso era su cama y confirmaba que en poco tiempo estaría allí.

En 30 minutos el cambiante que se hace pasar por profesor de una secundaria llego al museo con ojeras y con un aspecto de mier -toma 2.

con mal aspecto.

"y a ti que te paso?" pregunto Nomura era la segunda ves que tenia que pasar por lo mismo en en la misma noche "sabes algo no quiero saber" corto lo que ea que estaba por decir Walt para luego empezar a empujarlo para dentro del museo -por que fue a esperarlo afuera- y llevarlo donde ahora se encontraba Bular sin el niño y dando vueltas mucho mas molesto que antes.

Decir que la conversación fue linda seria mentir, decir que salio mal seria quedarse corto.

Lo único que se puede confirmar es que esa noche, la orden de Janus tendría 2 objetivos.

Uno liberar a Gunmar de las Tierras Oscuras.

Y dos.

Asesinar al cambiante de nombre Lakeblack.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Apenas puede creer que ya hallan pasado 16 años, 16 años desde que todo cambio, 16 años desde que tubo un hermano como le había prometido su madre que tendría dos días antes de morir aquella fatídica noche. Jamas pensó que cumpliría esa promesa pero aquí esta, a pocos días de ser los 16 años de su hermanito Imbar, la ultima palabra que su madre dijo antes de convertirse en piedra solida.

Bular estaba saliendo del bosque cerca del puente donde casi siempre tenia peleas con el Cazatroles y donde encontró -o mas bien lo encontró a el- a su hermano Imbar.

En poco tiempo llego a la casa donde se encontraba viviendo su hermano, a pesar e ser menor de edad era bastante independiente. Abriendo la puerta que Imbar había agrandado solo para él, entro al patio trasero.

sin tocar la puerta entro a la casa que también había sido agrandada gracias a la Orden de Janus y el echo de que tenían a un cambiante en la empresa de construcción.

"hola hermano legas justo a tiempo ya casi termino" dijo un joven de pelo negro mientras cocinaba y era ayudado por 4 Gobling que le pasaba los condimentos al chico. Ademas tener que estar pegando le en la mano a uno que otro Gobling que quería robar un pedazo de lo que cocinaba.

Desde que Imbar (para otros Jim) había llegado al museo esa noche siempre era algo nuevo.

Ademas de que declarado que adoraba a los Goblings y ellos a Imbar desde que les dio esas galletas asi que era muy probable que cada Goblings de Arcadia fuera a pedir alojamiento y comida a Imbar, la cual también Otto, Nomura, Strickler y Bular tenían que pelear con esas alimanias para que estas no les robaran las bolsas con los almuerzos el joven medio troll prepara todos los días para ellos.

Y a pesar de no estar en la Orden de Janus, todos celebraron internamente cuando Imbar los visitaba para cocinar platillos exquisitos. Siempre y cuando sacaran a patadas a los Gobling y Bular no estuviera cerca que también acaparaba la comida.

"Fragwa, tu y el grupo 4 vallan a revisar que todos estén aquí, si falta uno manden al grupo 2 a buscarlo" ordeno el único medio troll presente a un Gobling verde con bigote y un collar negro con púas plateadas detrás de el que estaba a punto de meter los dedos en la gelatina que aun no metía en la heladera.

 **"S de si"** respondió una vos monótona para que luego el Gobling de nombre Fragwa se fuera con otros 6 Gobling para hacer el recuento, no sin antes amenazas a Bular que no se quedara toda la comida para él que respondió lanzando al Gobling con un dedo.

"realmente tenias que darle ese aparato infernal" pregunto Bular para acostarse en el mueble cama que se encontraba en la espaciosa sala de estar echando uno que otro de esas alimanias que juraron contra su madre al ser sacadas de su comodidad para luego acostarse en sus respectivas camas de gatos con placas escritas con cada nombre de los Goblings.

"si, hace que hablar con ellos sea mas fácil, aunque me sorprende que ese juguete para niños tenga un M de matar".

Bular solo resoplo, estaba seguro que esas pequeñas plagas lo habían modificado para su conveniencia.

"cambiando el tema como estuvo tu noche?" pregunto Imbar; siempre preguntaba lo mismo después de estar un rato conversando con Bular o con otro, era un amante de las historias ademas de un gran empatico, a su peculiar forma. Pero lo era.

 _pelea contra Kanjigar de nuevo y ese detestable perro de Aarghaumont se metió en mi camino cuando me arrojo una roca gigante que no tengo ni la menor idea de donde la saco_ "realmente nada que valga la pena contar" dijo mientras mordía uno de los VIH que Jim compraba como dulces para el, salvo aquellos en el estante de rojo.

"que pana" respondió mientras servia la comida cuando Fragwa le aseguro que estaban todos, yendo un plato normal para el y dos ollas enormes de la cual mínimo 30 personas se podrían alimentar dejando una en la mesa y otra en el piso, usando su cola para dejar la de los Goblings.

"ya lo estas dominando" felicito Bular al ver como Jim ya tenia la capacidad de al menos invocar su cola en su estado humano.

"si aunque ha veces no puedo evitar ponerme azul, esto de ser medio troll es complejo. Pero al menos no tengo riesgo de quemarme" respondió Jim dejando su comida, mientras los Duendes verdes ya habían saltado a su respectivo _plato_ "esta noche te quedaras a dormir?" pregunto Jim cortando su carne.

"si" fue corta su respuesta pero rápidamente agrego mas "mañana me tendré que ir Alemania junto con el imp-" 

Antes de terminar la palabra Jim le había arrojado una cuchara de madera a su cara -de donde la saco, ni idea-.

"cuantas veces te e dicho que no los llames impuros, son cambiantes, prometiste que no lo arias cerca mio".

_Mierda que lo hizo._

"bien me iré con El cambiante Polimorfo a Alemania a buscar el Ojoroca, tardare entre uno o dos meses. Contento?" recibió un asentamiento de cabeza de Jim y siguió comiendo refunfuñando un poco.

"recuerda me que le pida a Otto que me mande condimentos y algún libro de recetas" respondió Jim emocionado.

"lo intentare"

Los dos terminaron de comer mientras que los Gobling ya estaban noqueados cada uno en su camita o tirados en el piso como borrachos y la pansa llena.

El Gumm Gumm junto con el medio troll se fueron para la segunda planta que ocupaba 4 puerta ambos se fueron a la puerta negra con el dibujo sin pintar de la cabeza de un Merodeador en rojo salpicado.

La habitación de Bular era la única que no tenia ventanas lo único hay era un gran nido de paja y almohadas para Jim.

Siempre que Bular se quedaba a dormir Jim dormía con el, si no dormiría en su cuarto junto a los Gobling. Con Bular ya acomodado, Jim se acostó a su lado usándolo como almohada, en poco tiempo ya ambos estaban dormidos.

Sin saber que las cosas en esos dos meses serian baste problemáticas.

Sin saber que las cosas en esos dos meses serian baste problemáticas  
(no se si es Jim, pero esta me inspiro también para la historia.)

(se supone que aquí va una imagen que no es mía pero que me inspiro también para hacer esta historia)

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Cerca de las 11 de la mañana, después de desayunar, Jim acompaño a Bular a la orden de Janus donde se despidió de Otto cuando ambos se fueron en un avión -metiendo a Bular de contrabando obvio- Jim se quedo para hacer el almuerzo, decir que el cambiante de la cocina estaba feliz fue corto.

"que tal Jim" saludo mientras estaba guardando la carne del nuevo envió de comestibles.

"hola Zack, te molesta si me quedo la cocina por unos momentos?" pregunto Jim sacando de su mochila su juego de cuchillos que siempre lleva consigo por petición de Bular.

"es todo tuyo Master Chef" respondió el cambiante pelirrojo para luego irse, todos sabían que Jim le gustaba cocinar solo aunque eso no evitaba que los Gobling y uno que otro cambiante fuera a conversar. 

Y hablando del diablo.

"hola joven Atlas" saludo Strickler entrando a la cocina seguido de Fragwa.

"hola padrino" respondió Jim.

Walt Stricklander conoció a su madre en la universidad y cuando nació Jim le pidió ser su padrino, ademas de ahora ser su tutor legal por ser su única familia disponible.

"que cocinas esta ves?" pregunto el mayor intrigado, nadie se podía resistir a la comida preparada por Jim ni siquiera los trolls.

"estaba haciendo pastel de carne para la mesa 1,Paella de mariscos para la mesa 3 y 6, Tacos para la meso 4 y 10, Canelones de variedad con cangrejo picante para la mesa 2 y 8. Y Lasaña de verduras, de carne y de ambos para la mesa 5, 7 y 9.

"como logras hacer toda esa comida y en tan poco tiempo" pregunto tomando un trago.

aveces olvidaba lo sorprendente que su ahijado podía ser en la cocina.

"con un poco de practica, experiencia y unos grandes ayudantes todo es posible" dijo lo ultimo rascando el cuello de Fragwa mientras este ronroneaba y movía su pata trasera "ademas la magia también ayuda".

Jim había anulado el hechizo que había puesto sobre el y ahora estando en su verdadera forma de medio troll con sus marcas brillando en azul la cocina había cobrado vida y mientras el estaba preparando los Canelones, los demás platillos se preparan solos claro que siempre con les tenia un ojo puesto la magia también era un arma de doble filo y un ente muy traviesa.

"sorprendente" felicito el cambiante mientras agarraba un baso de jugo que estaba flotando al lado de el "debo suponer que el libro que te di a dado sus frutos"

"si, realmente me a ayudado a controlar mi magia, aunque la parte de curación troll es algo vaga"

"veré que puedo hacer" dejo el baso en en el lava plato "iré a pasar la vos de que el almuerzo estará listo, que te diviertas Joven Atlas"

"gracias" le saludo con el cuchillo mientras cortaba algunos ingredientes para las diferentes tipos de salsas.

Todos estaba felices cuando su jefe les dijo que Jim estaba en la cocina y como siempre que estaba hay, Walt dejo una nota en la puerta de la cafetería de que mesa serviría que.

al ser exactamente el medio día cada Cambiante en el edificio estaba en la cafetería en una de las 10 mesas y en poco tiempo Jim entro junto con barios platos flotantes cada uno yendo a su masa correspondiente.

"que lo disfruten"

fue lo único que llego a decir cuando el ruido estallo en la sala y empezó la guerra contra los Gobling por poder tener un plato de comida, algunos repitieron entre 4 a 7 veces y otros guardaron para mas tarde siempre y cuando sacaran a los bichos verdes de sus espaldas. También en algunos momentos cambiaban entre ellos los lugares de las mesas como los platos de comida para poder probar todo.

"aveces olvido que se ponen locos por mi comida" dijo Jim mientras disfrutaba de sus Canelones con salsa blanca.

"Zack cocina bien pero nada se compara con lo tuyo" respondió Nomura sentándose junto a Jim con un plato de lasaña, 3 tacos y uno que otro marisco "y admito que esta delicioso".

"gracias tía Nomu" 

"te dije que no me llamaras asi!"

"prefieres tía Zelda?"

"NO!!"

"tía Nono?"

"retiro lo dicho"

Jim no trato de evitar la risa que salio de su garganta, Nomura y Jim tenían sus diferencias pero no se llevaban mal siempre era divertido hablar entre ellos, al menos para Jim.

realmente amaba su vida.

y seria bueno que la disfrutaba, las cosas no serian asi para siempre.

_y eso es lo que mas le aterraba._


	3. Invitado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> espero que guste

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicaciones de tardanza en el final gracias.
> 
> Este capitulo esta dedicado especialmente a las personas que me mandaron mensaje:
> 
> -TROLLHUNTERS (gracias por tener tan agradable expectativa de mi historia espero que te guste)  
> -Twilight_PhoenixFyre (gracias por dejarme usar el nombre de Imbar! te debo una)  
> -naho (gracias por darme inspiración aunque no parezca en el cap)  
> -TROLLHUNTERS draal x trolljim (gracias por decir que mi narrativa es buena)
> 
> \- y gracias a los creadores de esta pagina de historias por haber echo Archive Of Our Onw!!

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Kanjigar tenia miedo, eso era bueno era la primera regla del Cazatroles por de algo, pero el miedo qu tenia en ese momento era de otra cosa. Y ahora apenas podía mantenerse el día con Bular, algo había cambiado en su estilo de pelea.

Ya no se lanzaba a la primera, bueno aun lo hacia, pero ahora era mas cuidadoso, como si realmente quisiera matarlo pero no lastimarse mas de lo necesario, como si escapara no la muerte si no de las cicatrices.... eso es posible de un Gumm Gumm, del príncipe Gumm Gumm escapando de heridas menores?.

"no tiene sentido" susurro Kanjigar mientras se dirigía a la Forga del Héroe.

"que cosa no tiene sentido Maese Kanjigar?" pregunto Blinky detrás de Kanjigar.

El _definitivamente **no** se asusto._

"jamas entenderé como logran ser tan silenciosos" Respondió Kanjigar ahora mirando a Blinky y AAARRRGGHH!! que se encentraba al lado del historiador como siempre, era mas común ver a un Gnomo volar que a Blinky sin AAARRRGGHH!! -que por suerte los gnomos no volaban-.

O estaba muy distraído o como sospechaba y temía esos dos estaban mejorando con lo de asecho silencioso de lo que se les da crédito.

"eso es por estar con la cabeza en las nubes mi buen amigo, pero no cambies el tema" contraataco Blinky conociendo muy bien los trucos de Kanjigar para no escupir sus pensamiento.

Y que eran muchos ¬¬U.

"preocupado" comento AAARRRGGHH!! al lado de Kanjigar mientras los tres retomaron el camino a la forja del héroe.

"realmente no es nada solo." intento excusarse el gran troll azul pero callo cuando Blinky lo miro con los ojo en blanco. exhalo cansado sabiendo que si no respondía con la verdad otra ves quedaría atrapado en la biblioteca con Blinky y William Shakespeare.

_**El horror.** _

logrando detener el escalofrió que le corrió por la espalda con solo pensar en el humano ya echo polvo -por que esta mas que muerto el tipo-"estoy algo preocupado por Draal"

no noto cuando Blinky se detuvo por un momento sorprendido para recomponerse rápidamente y si lo hizo no dijo nada.

"y eso a que se debe?.. o debo recordarte de nuevo que Draal ya _no_ es un cachorro?"

_debí quedarme con la boca cerrada ¬¬._

"ya se que Draal no es un cachorro, pero el no seria capas de pelear contra Bular, apenas puede seguirme a mi y yo ya no puedo perseguirle a Bular".

"que?" ese fueron los dos.

_Mierda._

"como que ya no puedes seguirle el ritmo a Bular?" pregunto Blinky mientras AAARRRGGHH!! frustro el escape de Kanjigar, perdón _de irse_ -corriendo-.

"seguro que es Draal lo que te preocupa ahora o es el echo que Bular te supero?"

Cuanto ODIA que Blinky pueda leerlo como si fuera uno de sus libros.

Kanjigar suspiro -de nuevo- derrotado, de la misma forma que tiene unos grandes entrenadores y amigos hay días que quiere otros. 

"quizás" respondió para luego entrar en la forja por fin para ver a Draal entrenar junto a otro Troll.

Y como de costumbra Kanjigar decidió pasar de largo y que se fueran para que el pueda entrenar.... que gran padre no ¬¬.

"no crees que estas siendo un poco frió con Draal?" 

"es para mantenerlo a salvo, tu lo dijiste un Cazatroles debe terminar la pelea... Solo"

"eso no es lo que quise decir y lo sabes Kanjigar" susurro Blinky pero lo dejo pasar solo por esta ves.

Blinky activo la forja y como de costumbre Kanjigar ignoro a todo lo demás salvo los instrumentos -no literalmente- quienes intentaban mas o menos matarlo y los consejos de Blinky..

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Todos tenemos problemas todo el mundo tiene problemas el punto es como los afrontamos si decidimos es esconderlos bajo la alfombra -un buen ejemplo la película Descendientes- y rezarle a la deidad omnipotente -que en lo personal no creo que exista pero no juzgo a quien quiera que crea en ella- que desaparezca. O mover cielo y tierra para arreglar el moco que nos mandamos o que alguien se mando y quedamos atrapado en fuego cruzado.

Pero algo es seguro en ambas, y es que alguien va a tener que pedir perdón ya seas vos a alguien o alguien a vos. 

Lo importante es quien da el primer paso.

por que nada en la vida es eterno.

_Y todos debemos recordar eso._

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Draal se encontraba bastante... desanimado, y como siempre su padre lo sigue ignorando por aquel día cuando lo salvo de Bular, incluso cuando solo salio medio quemado en un brazo por el sol su padre ahora lo evade mas que los humanos a las ratas cuando se expandió la peste negra. Y eso solo lo recuerda por que de cachorro quedo atrapado en la biblioteca con Blinky como niñera.

Draal no se dio cuanta que estaba haciendo asta que el aire frió de la noche le llego a la cara, y solo después de cinco segundos se dio cuenta que -DE NUEVO- saco uno de los Horngazen de su padre y que se encontraba en el borde de la entrada abierta de mercado Troll. Por un momento miro atrás por si veía a alguien subir por las escaleras buscándolo pero no. No sabia si sentirse aliviado o decepcionado.

Pero realmente necesitaba un respiro.

Draal salio del arco mágico para meterse en el bosque al lado del canal, quizás si tenia suerte encontraba un.

"Fragwa!! ven aquí pequeño chupa medias!!!!"

Gato....

Draal se detuvo cuando de la nada salio un Gobling verde con un bigote dibujado con un collar y un pastel que de echo olía muy bien seguido de otros 3 Gobling llenos de galletas, detrás de el se encontró un niño humano con... ropa bastante curiosa para uno de sus tipos.

(aun no se como pegar imágenes en esta cosa así que vallan a Wattpad que aparezco con el mismo nombre)

El lugar estaba en un silencio muerto del cual los Gobling retrocedieron para esconderse detrás del niño humano, si realmente era eso.

"no se supone que estas bajo tierra? sabes que el sol esta a poco por salir no?" 

"que?" Fue lo único que llego a decir cuando vio un destello en el horizonte, realmente estaba tan distraído como para no notar que estaba por amanecer?!.

"si quieres puedes quedarte en mi sótano"

Draal no pudo contener el salto que dio para alejarse del niño, o niña que estaba a solo dos pasos de el ahora, como en nombre de su padre llego tan cerca de el sin que lo notara!!.

"se te acaba el tiempo y dudo que llegues al canal sin esto" continuo hablando mientras se agacho un poco para sostener a un Gobling que.. _MASTICA SU HORNGAZEN!!!._

"como" reviso su bolsillo en su cinturón encontrándose este vació y abierto.

"eso es para que yo lo sepa y tu lo descubras" respondió el desconocido antes de que Draal mostrara su disgusto contra el. Se giro y camino asía donde Draal supuso estaba su casa "no te quedes atrás o el sol te atrapara".

_Realmente voy a seguirlo?._

bueno teniendo en cuenta que el tiene la única llave que tenia para abrir la entrada del cual también tiene su padre y que si se entera que salio sin permiso se meterá en grandes problemas. Eso sin contar que el sol esta casi obre su trasero.

_Vendel me matara por perder la llave, si padre no lo hace primero._

Sin otra Opción viable Draal siguió al desconocido asta lo que supuso es su casa aunque se sorprendió cuando al ver la gran entrada tanto como del portón como de la puerta trasera.

"vamos no voy a comerte si es lo que te preocupa" dijo Jim apoyado en la puerta con una gran sonrisa. 

_los humanos tienen los dientes tan afilados?._

"por que la puerta es tan grande?" pregunto Draal pasando al notar que entraba perfectamente ademas de que también era el interior de la casa grande como para que el estuviera cómodo en el espacio.

"mi hermano mayor es mas grande que vos" 

_esa no es la respuesta que quería._

lo que sea que Draal iba a responder murió cuando un Gobling salto sobre sus cuernos.

"no espera!!" lo detuvo el humano cuando estaba por darle un manotazo al Gobling -como yo con mi hermano- "te recuerdo que la venganza Gobling es de 10 a uno, en tu caso mas de 400 a 1"

_demonios._

"muy bien, Apitã bájate de el!" ordeno el chico, o eso creía que era, al Gobling a bajar y sorprendente mente asiendo caso "lo siento, se ponen de mal humor cuando no soy puntual a la hora de comer" se disculpo Jim rascando la barbilla al Gobling.

"como" realmente no tiene palabras para ello.

"los trato como seres vivos no como plaga" respondió sin realmente darle mucha importancia "por cierto soy Jim cual es tu nombre" pregunto mientras se sentaba en una silla y señalaba el sillón para que Draal se sentara "no te preocupes, los cristales de tu espalda no pasaran por el sillón y si lo hacen puedo arreglarlo" comento al ver la duda de Draal por sus espinas.

"por que eres amable?" al fin logro preguntar.

"por que no serlo, no me atacaste, no eres mi enemigo y en lo personal no tengo nada contra ti.... Draal el Inmortal" respondió dando una sonrisa astuta para pararse y pasar a la cocina a revolver lo que sea que estaba el fuego.

"como sabes mi nombre" 

"Bagdwella me lo dijo cuando me visito" respondió mientras giraba el cuchillo y cortaba carne de vaca para comer un pedazo y lanzar unos al aire donde rápidamente fueron atrapados "y antes que pienses mal Bagdwella no es una espía, solo es mi amiga, ademas le doy consejos de cocina.. La conocí cuando estaba paseando por el lugar sin mi mascara" termino de hablar para apagar el fuego y abrazando una de las grandes ollas para dejarlo en el suelo donde rápidamente 19 Gobling se lanzaron dentro del Chilli.

"que?" eso si es nuevo, acaso estaba declarando claramente que es un cambiante.

Jim tomo los bordes de su cara como si de verdad fuera una mascara y en efecto de un brillo azul saco una mascara medio antigua de la cual no recordaba el nombre, ahora el pequeño niño era una cabeza mas alto con una piedra suave de brillo celeste pero sin pulir con lineas azules eléctrico usando la misma ropa que en forma humana. Dos cuernos para atrás y una larga cola. Pero lo que mas le llamo la atención era el echo que sus ojos ahora estaban tapados por un fleco negro azabache.

"y.. que tan mal me veo?" pegunto en broma"

De echo a Draal le gusta un poco la vista. 

3.

2.

1.

_espera que?._

si no fuera por que estaba en la casa de el niño se habría golpeado la cabeza contra la primera roca que se le cruzara en el camino por ese pensamiento.

"que eres?" no pudo evitar pararse y girar alrededor de Jim oliendo de ves en cuando no era Troll y definitivamente no humano era... la mitad de ambos, no hay cambio.

"mi hermano lo sabe pero uso un hechizo para bloquear la información, dijo que cuando tenga 400 años me lo va ha decir" respondió señalando su cabeza "lo único que se es que tiene que ver con mi padre y que es algo mucho peor que lo que ocurrió con los cambiantes".

_tu preguntaste_. Se recordó Draal al escuchar sobre el proceso de vinculación con un familiar. Por cierto quien era el hermano de este niño?.

"pero no importa vamos a comer!!" corto Jim para tomar el brazo de Draal. 

Pasaron como 5 horas hablando aunque Draal intentaba no dar información le era difícil aunque estaba seguro que no afectaría mucho pues el niño declaro ser neutral y que el en ambos bandos era mas como un Psicólogo del cual se parecía bastante -claro después de que le explico al gran troll azul que es un Psicólogo-.

Al ser cerca de las 6:30 Jim se dio cuenta que ya tenia que prepararse para irse. 

"el sótano es esa puerta abajo encontraras un túnel que da a las alcantarillas, de seguro reconocerás el lugar, si no sigue este mapa asta llegar a las alcantarillas que dan al canal" le instruyo Jim con su mascara ya puesta y sacando un mapa para dándoselo a Draal junto con el Horngazen y dos tapers con una tapa azul y otra verde. 

"que es esto?" pregunto abriendo un poco el taper azul de arriba y llegando a sus fosas nasales el grandioso aroma de la comida de Jim. Oficialmente Jim era su cocinero favorito.

"creo que ya sabes de quien es para quien, a y pídele a Bagdwella que te lo caliente, se que tiene una cocina humana por si algún día voy a mercado troll".

"enserio?"

"dijo que lo aria y que le pediría permiso a Vendel antes de dejar entrar al hermano menor de Bular"

Aun le costaba creer que alguien con tan buen aire como Jim era el hermano adoptivo de Bular el cual quería demasiado como para ir contra las ordenes de su padre. Sinceramente podía entender por que.

"visitame cuando quieras Draal y trae amigos, dudo que tengan tanta hambre como lo aria Bular después de tener que aguantar una de sus rabietas de que el Cazatroles se le escapo"

Realmente fue una imagen gratificante con tan solo imaginarlo. Ni hablar verlo en persona.

"si no lo conociera bien diría que le gusta Kanjigar"

"por favor Jim no, tendré pesadillas de tu hermano cortejando a mi padre o peor"

"quien crees que termine abajo" volvió a preguntar en doble sentido obviamente.

"JIM!!" eso si es perturbador para Draal.

"ok ok pero realmente es una gran pegunta no?"

"una de la cual NO quiero saber la respuesta" enfatizo Draal en el _NO_ y bastante, ahora tenia imágenes de... eso "no vemos Jim".

"adiós" volvió a saludar Jim y se fue para la cochera donde tomo su vespa y se fue para su escuela.

Draal se quedo unos segundos pensando asta que un grupo de 6 Gobling encabezado por Fragwa como le pidió Ji que lo llamara -no tenia ni idea de como recordaba el nombre de todos esos bichos-.

"que me miran así?"

"WAKA CHAKA!! WAKA CHAKA!!"

"que?" no, definitivamente NO dijeron eso.

"WAKA CHAKA!!" ahora se paro en dos patas apuntándolo con el dedo y luego haciendo el clásico de 'te cortare la cabeza' "WAKA CHAKA!!". 

"yo no- que demonios les hace pensar que siquiera lo are?!" 

Respuesta, todos los Gobling pusieron los ojos en blanco.

En el mismo momento que Draal se dio cuenta que esta discutiendo con GOBLINGS DE TODOS LOS SERES!!.

"esto no se queda así" sentencio Draal para luego cor- perdón hacer una retirada táctica de hablar sobre Gobling de como usar esa cosa llamada condón cuando lo hiciera con Jim.... que en nombre de DEYA ESTABAN PENSANDO esas alimañas

 _Si piensan_ , y hay lectores y lectoras la vos que a todos traiciona.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PERDÓN POR LA TARDANZA NO ME MATÉIS!!!! no pude hacer el tercer Capitulo por que tuve que mudarme con mi abuela Por lo de la cuarentena y desgraciadamente mi madre decidió darme una computadora de escritorio, DE ESCRITORIO!! así que pase no e acuerdo cuantos días lejos de una computadora (como venganza me robe la portátil suya) y en mi teléfono no escribo historias, me es muy incomodo así que espero que les allá gustado y gracias por su apoyo!!. Antes de que me olvide, como siempre la historia esta dedicada a littleberd y Twilight_PhoenixFyre la cual ya me ha mandado un mensaje y que le a gustado el trabajo así que seguiré escribiendo con tanta frecuencia como pueda, pero claro si a littleberd no le gusta tendré que eliminarlo.... Pero gracias por su tiempo en leer mi historia!!.


	4. QUE!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En este capitulo tuve una ayuda de una de las lectoras de esta historia así que espero que a ella le guste, como a todos los demás y a las personas a las cuales les dedico esta historia. Por favor dejen comentarios!!. si no me siento sólita :'v. Por cierto hice cambios de ultimo minuto ¬¬U. También aparecen personajes que antes no sabia como meter en la historia, pero por fin logre meterlos. TvT (esto llorando de felicidad).

"vamos Tobes!!" grito Jim desde su vespa roja -regalo de la orden antes de cumpleaños que explicare después- a un chico robusto media cabeza mas baja que el de pelo rojo brillante usando un buso negro si mangas con una remera de mangas largas color verde toxico abajo y unos jeans con algunos cortes en horizontal.

-apropósito Jim sigue usando la misma ropa que el capitulo anterior-.

"no me apresures!" respondió el chico pelirrojo para POR FIN cerrar la puerta, guardando la llave mientras troto un poco para luego de un salto sentarse en la vespa de Jim y este arrancar para la secundaria.

"y como van las cosas con tu hermano, algún chisme que contarme?" pregunto detrás de Jim mientras este conducía.

"por favor Toby pareces vieja chismosa" respondió Jim doblando para la derecha "pero si, mi hermano se fue de 'vacaciones' junto a Otto para encontrar alguna chuchería que el loco de ya sabes quien necesita para desactivar su orden de arresto domiciliario" continuo mientras hacia comillas en vacaciones.

"realmente los Trolls tiene ordenes de arresto domiciliarios? y si es así quien demonios es su nana?" pregunto Toby bajando de la Vespa cuando llegaron a la secundaria Arcadia. 

"ni idea, pero creo que tienen talismanes para eso" respondió Jim antes de que algo se estrellara contra el tirándolo al suelo resultando ser un gato con síndrome de Hombre Lobo, sin ofender a la bola de pelos con exceso de cafeína si el olor decía algo.

"TREVOR!!" grito una chica de pelo negro con un mechón en azul "o cuanto lo siento" empezó a disculparse.

Aunque ni se hubiera molestado, sus disculpas terminaron completamente eclipsadas por el pánico de Toby gritando 'o dios' e intentando arrancar junto a la pelinegra al gato loco de la cara de Jim mientras este procesaba...... toda la situación y agradeciendo que sea temprano y que aun no allá nadie cerca.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

"no te preocupes estoy bien" dijo Jim a la chica disculpándose sosteniendo una caja donde se escuchaba al gato al cual metieron después de 12 MINUTOS DE PELA y uno que otro rasguño que por suerte no los había sentido por su piel y por su mascara "por cierto que le pasa?" pregunto señalando la jaula y la pata del gato que se estiraba hacia el.

"mi primo tubo la brillante idea de darle café con leche a la bola de pelos" respondió la chica con los ojos en blanco exasperada y bastante avergonzada por todo el lió que causo "por cierto soy Claire, Claire Nuñez. Soy nueva, de México".

"enserio?! fabulujoso!!, soy Toby, Tobias Scaarbach un gusto aunque no digo lo mismo de bola de pelos!"

"si lamento eso".

"da igual soy Jim" se presento Jim "si quieres podemos darte un tour?" ofreció señalando hacia las puerta detrás de el.

"me encantaría pero-" se callo cuando tubo que hacer malabares con la caja de animales que contenía al Sr. Trevol dentro "yo empiezo mañana ademas de dejar al gato loco en la veterinaria para que le limpien el estomago".

"suerte" comento Toby detrás de Jim cuando el gato salto en su pequeña prisión.

"nos vemos!".

"adiós Claire".

Jim y Toby entraron en la secundaria mientras que la nueva chica Claire se fue en su bicicleta con la caja atada al asiento de atrás.

"que extraña forma de comenzar el día" dijo Toby para cortar el silencio del lugar mientras se dirigían a sus casilleros y se llenaba el lugar rápidamente con jóvenes con las hormonas a pique.

"no tan extraño como cuando conociste a Bular" contraataco Jim divertido abriendo su casillero y aguantando la risa al ver el estremecimiento de Toby por el rabillo del ojo.

para acortar un Toby de 6 años quedo traumado, un Jim de 8 le dio un sermón a Bular y Bular quedo castrado parcialmente y con la garganta llena de pelotas de plástico del tamaño de ratas. 

"eso no fue divertido!!".

"si lo fue".

"no fue!".

"que si".

"que no!!".

"que es tan divertido" pregunto un tercera vos.

Ambos jóvenes saltaron pegando un pequeño grito cuando Strickler se materializo detrás de ellos.

"enserio padrino?" pregunto Jim cuando su corazón se normalizo.

"no respondiste mi pregunta".

"y tu no respondiste la suya!" contraataco Toby detrás de Jim -de nuevo- por el susto.

"no importa ustedes dos ya tienen que ir a sus clases" termino el profesor sabiendo que discutir con estos dos era lo mismo que la pregunta de quien fue primero, el huevo o la gallina?.

"si nos vemos padrino/adiós Sr. L" saludaron Jim y Toby al mismo tiempo para meterse en su salón siendo la materia de la Sra. Janeth la primera hora.... Genial. Simplemente Genial.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto a unos cuantos metros lejos de la secundaria, en el canal un troll azul esta esperando que la sombra de aquella nube llegara a el para poder meterse en la sombra del puente y meterse en su casa.

En las dos horas que Draal paso hay le dio el tiempo para pensar en todos los acontecimientos que en mas o menos 6 horas había pasado.

Y casi perdiendo su oportunidad de irse a Mercado troll por estar pensando en el hermano de Bular.

Draal no pudo detener el escalofrió que paso por su cuerpo gracias a la maldita vos en su cabeza. Quien hubiera dicho que encontraría al HERMANO adoptivo de BULAR lindo.

Ademas de quien hubiera dicho que Bular tenia un hermano no?.

Se permitió relajarse al sentir que ya se serraba el portal que conectaba la superficie con Mercado Troll pero eso no evito que olvidara el asunto, no con los dos tapers que tenia en una mano y hablando de eso.

Draal tenia que hacerle una visita a cierta tienda de regalos _'finos'_.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bagdwella!" llamo Draal al encontrarse en la parte de atrás de tienda de la nombrada.

"ya voy, ya voy no tienes que-" se cayo al ver quien era el que entraba en su tienda haciendo tanto escándalo "vaya vaya pero si es el hijo del Cazatroles en que puedo ayudar-" Bagdwella se callo cuando el troll azul le arrojo un taper. 

"dime lo que sepas de un tal Jim?".

_Demonios._

"no se de quien estas hablando" respondió un poco nerviosa mirando como Draal se sentaba en una silla como si fuera su hogar y abrió su taper de trapa azul del cual salio un agradable aroma a Chili confirmando sus miedos.

Solo Jim cocinaría comida humana decente para troll.

"dijo que podías calentarlo ya que tenias una cosa humana para ello".

"horno" corrigió la mujer para tomar el taper abierto de Draal y pasar a la parte de la cocina separada por el 'mostrador' para sacar de adentro del horno eléctrico -alimentado por una batería grande- una bandeja de metal en la cual dejo en el mostrador al frente de Draal donde coloco también dos bandejas medianas de aluminio "como conociste a Jim?" pregunto intrigada mientras llenaba las dos bandejas de aluminio del chili de Jim.

"me encontré con el por puro accidente" respondió mirando para otro lado.

"Kanjigar te ignoro otra ves, fuiste a buscar aire y tropezaste con el cuando uno de sus Gobling robando galletas no?" a Draal no se le escapo la nota de diversión en la vos de Bagdwella.

"como lo supiste?" eso si no se lo espero.

"paso algo parecido cuando lo conocí hace casi 3 años" respondió recordando aquel día que conoció al niño mientras dejaba dos vasos llenos de glug "aunque también en una ocasión Bular entro de improvisto".

"que cosa!!?" semi grito después de escupir el glug que estaba tragando para su lado izquierda manchando el piso.

"o si, aun recuerdo cuando intento atacarme y Jim le arrojo casi todo su juego de cocina mientras gritaba que no me comiera y yo estaba detrás de el. Jim le estuvo gritándole por 30 minutos con un martillo gigante apuntándole en la cara".

"enserio?" realmente podía imaginarlo y le encanto la imagen.

"si no tienes idea" dijo la mujer para tomar un trago y seguir con el relato "también conocí a su amigo Toby".

"un humano?".

"no, de echo es un híbrido de Krubera y una cambiante llamada Gladys Groe. No se lo que paso con su padre pero según lo que me contó ahora tiene un padrastro llamado Otto Scaarbach otro cambiante de echo".

"un Krubera estuvo con un cambiante?" eso si es sorprendente teniendo en cuanta que los Krubera no salían de las cavernas profundas salvo AAARRRGGHH!! que queda descartado por que esta con Blinky desde _MUCHO_ tiempo.

"mira quien habla ¬¬".

El lugar quedo en silencio asta que Draal giro un poco la mirada avergonzado aunque sin mostrándolo mucho. Punto para Bagdwella.

"traidora".

"yo te lo advertí" acuso la troll señalando a Draal.

Draal suspiro cansado cerrando los ojos y rascándose el costado de uno de sus cuernos.

"si, lo hiciste y debí haberte escuchado" admitió cruzando los brazos con un leve rubor purpura oscuro. Nunca se podía salirse con la suya contra Bagdwella.

"no importa, nos desviamos del tema" comento para seguir con su historia después de tomar otro trago y girar para revisar la comida "como decía, conocí a su amigo el cual también ya conoce a Bular aunque no se como, pero en fin. Toby es realmente agradable ademas de ser realmente experto en piedras para un humano. Tiene una pequeña granja de piedras junto a Jim en el sótano del primero" Bagdwella tomo ambas bandejas de aluminio sin importarle el calor por su gruesa piel y una pasar la a Draal "Jim es un caso diferente, el ademas de saber bastante de historia troll también sabe mucho de Magia lo que me recuerda, no le digas a Jim que AAARRRGGHH!! es el ex general Aarghaumont" le advirtió para lanzar la bandeja de aluminio a su boca junto a su contenido.

Draal termino de masticar lo suyo antes de seguir hablando.

"por que?".

"un día cuando ya me estaba por ir Bular me detuvo, me dijo que el padre de Jim tenia, sus palabras no las mías, cierto conocimiento del mundo troll y del cual le estuvo leyendo a Jim cuando era pequeño, 5 años humanos para ser precisa" Bagdwella se detuvo realmente no sabia como que palabras continuar pero era mejor decirlo ahora "dijo que si padre le contó sobre la pelea del Puente Muerte Enfrente y que de pequeño admiraba mucho a AAARRRGGHH!!".

"es un chiste?".

"no créeme que lo confirme, lo que dijo es que lo admira por lo que a echo que fueron para el cosas sorprendentes a pesar que moralmente no son correctas... El punto es que Bular no le dijo que AAARRRGGHH!! deserto, para Jim AAARRRGGHH!! murió en batalla y Bular no quiere que el pequeño tenga un choque emocional".

"choque emocional? a que te refieres" Draal no obtuvo respuesta "Bagdwella que estas ocultando".

Bagdwella realmente no sabia como decirlo.

"Jim es tanto humano como troll, mientras que para los humanos se acerca a la 'adultes' para nuestra especie aun es apenas una cría" tomo un respiro y "Bular dice que si Jim tiene un choque emocional grande puede..... En el mejor de los casos..... Explotar".

_Que?._

"Que!?".

"su magia Draal, el tiene mas magia de lo que su cuerpo es realmente capas de soportar, por ello Bular le lanzo un hechizo de memoria" revelo bastante preocupada.

"el hechizo que tiene que ver con su padre?" pregunto Draal y Bagdwella confirmando con un movimiento de cabeza "pero que tiene que ver con AAARRRGGHH!! y con eso de explotar".

"yo tampoco lo sabia así que le pregunte, resumiendo. Si Jim experimenta un choque emocional que este relacionado con su padre pero que el no halla iniciado primero el hechizo sera roto por que la clave de la ruptura esta relacionada con una de las historias de su padre. Con el hechizo roto las memorias inundarían la mente de Jim, s magia en forma de defensa explotaría y con los recuerdos liberados también se liberaría la magia que vine con ellos. En otras palabras una bomba de emoción y magia eliminaría todo en un radio de mas de 70.000 kilómetros, también afectando bajo tierra".

"entiendo pero que tiene que ver con el Krubera, no veo como el saber su identidad aria un Choque emocional".

"esa es la cosa mas compleja, mientras Jim piense que AAARRRGGHH!! es solo otro Krubera no pasara nada pero... como decirlo.... su padre, el padre de Jim".

.

.

.

.

.

_"es el hermano gemelo de Aarghaumont"_

"QUE!!!" el grito retumbo por todo Mercado troll.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y que tal?.... que les pareció?


	5. Familia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bueno aquí voy.

Kanjigar estaba entrenando en la Forja del Héroe cuando un gran grito se escucho por todo el lugar al mirar para donde vino el origen del grito no logro esquivar la piedra que AAARRRGGHH!! le lanzo a la cara.

"Gran Gronka Morka!!, que en nombre de Deya fue ese grito" exclamo Blinky.

"Draal" dijo AAARRRGGHH!! señalando hacia el camino que separa la Forja de Mercado Troll.

Kanjigar no lo pensó dos veces antes de correr hacia Mercado troll seguido de Blinky y AAARRRGGHH!! en donde tuvieron que empujar a uno que otro Troll asta llegar a la tienda de Bagdwella donde todos estaban reunidos afuera y del cual venían uno que otro grito de Draal y su amiga de la infancia.

"que esta pasando aquí?!" medio grito/ exigió saber Kanjigar al ver como Draal semi enojado semi en pánico mientras zarandeaba a una mareada Bagdwella que veía 8 Kanjigar.

"padre que- no no pasa nada de nada solo..." Draal se callo un segundo "un malentendido?".

"y cual es ese para tremendo grito joven Draal?" pregunto Blinky mientras Draal dejaba a la mujer troll que por suerte ya dejo de ver tantos Blinky's, con uno es mas que suficiente muchas gracias.

Draal y Bagdwella estaban por dar cualquier escusa que se les ocurra bajo la mirada de un molesto Kanjigar. Para bien o para mal sus palabras murieron cuando AAARRRGGHH!! empezó a olfatear todo el lugar buscando algo.

"oler bien" dijo el Krubera cuando de alguna forma se había colado para el otro lado de la mesada donde estaban los dos taper.

Intento darle una mordida a uno cuando Bagdwella rápidamente los agarro.

"que es eso?" pregunto Blinky alejando un poco a su compañero de intentar robar los tapers pero paro al sentir el olor proveniente de estos y la razón por la que AAARRRGGHH!! quería darles un 'mordisquito'.

"es...ehmm" la troll realmente no tenia ni la menor idea que decirle al historiador y si se lo dejaba a Draal definitivamente los delataría así que hizo o primero que se le ocurrió cuando Draal estaba a punto de derramar la sopa, como dijo Jim.

Metió los dos tapers con tapa y todo en la boca de Draal para callarlo y dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

"salíadarunavueltaymeencontréesascosashumanasynopuederesistirmeentraerlasyjustoenesemomentollegoDraalasíquenospusimosconversarcuandolecontéunacosaqueleocurrióamihermanayestenocreyóquefueraciertaybuena....yyy.... lo demás es historia" no tenia idea que podía hablar tan rápido.

ni el Cazatroles ni el historiador lograron recoger toda la historia pero por como lo dijo no debería ser nada grabe, si el afirmativo que dio su hijo mientras intentaba no ahogarse con los contenedores de comida humana confirmaba la historia. 

"esta bien" dijo Kanjigar irse por la entrada medio fastidiado para dejar su espada en su espalda y encargarse de la multitud de afuera, con Blinky siguiéndolo de cerca mientras AAARRRGGHH!! gemía triste por no poder comerse los tapers.

"por que hiciste eso!!" exigió saber Draal después de que ambos suspiraran aliviados cuando el Cazatroles, su entrenador y el Krubera se fueron.

"que parte de JIM no DEBE conocer a AAARRRGGHH!! no te entra en tu cerebro de piedra" el respondió para sacar de debajo de su mostrador dos frasco que en sus manos queda medio pequeño llenos de un liquido blanco semi transparente.

"que es eso?" pregunto Draal acercándose a la mesa.

"esto mi ignorante amigo se le podría llamar bomba de olor, según Bular" respondió ignorando el gruñido molesto de Draal "el me dio instrucciones de como fabricarlos, resumiendo si por alguna razón Jim y AAARRRGGHH!! se encuentran por mero accidente o por otra cosa, hay que tirarlo sobre la cabeza de Jim y AAARRRGGHH!! no reconocerá el olor. Solo nosotros y Bular por que ya conocemos el verdadero olor de Jim.

"eso es posible".

"no tengo idea, fue creado por cambiantes" confeso para darle un frasco a Draal que guardo en su bolsillo.

"esperemos que no llegue a eso" susurro Draal para empezar a irse "nos vemos Bagdwella"

"suerte Draal"

Realmente la necesitara después de todo... 

la vida jamas es tranquila.

porque.

siempre hay algo que nos lo recuerda.

que debemos seguir corriendo del tiempo...

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya había pasado 2 semanas y unos días desde que Jim conoció a Draal, el cual lo visito tanto como pudo aprovechando que nadie de mercado troll parecía notar su falta en el lugar. Aveces yendo junto con Bagdwella usando las sombrillas cuando fueron de día.

También se había echo amigo de Claire, una chica agradable aunque presionada por sus padres a ser la Hija perfecta, lo bueno es que Jim y Toby saben como relajar a las personas. La solución ir a una fiestas de Rock junto a un cambio de Look donde los padres no podían opinar, claro a espaldas de estos también.

Todo iba bien.... salvo que era Viernes... En parte bueno en otra, pues.... No tan Bueno.

Y Jim realmente ODIA el teatro, aunque siendo justos que que adolescente no la odiaría. Actuar mientras las personas te observan detenidamente en cada movimiento y palabra, el escenario perfecto para las personas que quieren pasar desapercibidas.

Ademas del enfrentamiento amistoso contra Steve en quemados todo salio normal y MUY ABURRIDO!!!.

"y por cierto quien era el grande azul?".

La nariz de Toby se estrello contra la espalda dura de Jim cuando este freno de golpe en un semáforo rojo.

"hey!!, eso me dolió!!" se quejo el adolescente para frotarse la nariz.".

"quien te dijo" pregunto Jim ignorando las protestas de Toby y su nariz semi rota, según Toby.

"Briseida" respondió resignado.

"supongo que es su venganza por no traerle helado el otro día no?".

"ya la conoces, chiquita pero poderosa.... y muy posesiva después de todo la has cuidado desde hace cuanto?, 5 años?".

"en fin llegamos" dijo para detener la moto en su casa y bajarse después de Toby "dejo mis cosas y vamos a tu casa a terminar la tarea?".

"le diré a nana y al tío Ralph" dijo para ir caminando para su casa "no tardes!!".

Jim no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa. Después de todo estar en la casa Scaarbach siempre fue una odisea, ni hablar de la Nana Scaarbach, una humana que había conservado bastante bien su figura, nadie creería que de echo tiene 179 ni por mera casualidad.

Nancy Scaarbach se había casado con un hombre de Alemania que en un intento desesperado por crear una cura para su enfermedad terminal había recurrido a la magia. No encontró una cura, pero encontró a Nancy Domzalski de la cual se enamoro, por desgracia hay días que la muerte -y yo la escritora- es una verdadera perra llevándose a Ancel Scaarbach dos meses después del nacimiento de Ralph Scaarbach.

Claro que no antes de hacer unas pequeñas travesuras. En su viaje por una cura encontró un hechizo que no hacia a las personas inmortales si no que detenía el tiempo del cuerpo del objetivo, resumiendo un hechizo de conservación dándole a Nancy lo que el no podría tener, una (MUY) larga vida aunque no llego ha lanzar lo a tiempo a su hijo.

En cuanto al bebe, este fue elegido para el cambio aunque antes de que los Gobling se fueran Nancy se los encontró. Lo que ocurrió fue, en el mejor de los casos, un CAOS. Los Gobling no lograron llevarse al niño y para colmo olvidaron al cambiante que quedo en manos de Nancy, así su pequeño Ralph tubo un mellizo, Otto Scaarbach. Vaya la vida no?. Pero a pesar que Nancy y Toby no compartían sangre, Nancy lo quería como a un tercer hijo que no pudo tener y Toby realmente quería a su abuela.

Jim sacudió su cabeza alejando los recuerdos del pasado, dejo sus cosas en el sofá, tomo su mochila con su juego de cuchillos y salio cerrando la puerta con llave.

Jim logro cerrar la puerta de quedar atrapada en un abraso de oso por una mujer de coletas pelirroja de 6.9 pies de alto y con bastante fuerza.

"hola Jim que gusto que vengas a visitarnos, como va la escuela? pero mira que alto estas!! y flaco! acaso tu padrino no te alimenta!?" entre estar semi asfixiado y bombardeado con preguntas no encontró su vos, aunque no es como si tuviera aire para hablar no?.

"ya mama lo estas matando" y como ángel salvador llego Ralph a liberar a Jim de su casi verdugo.

"a mi también me da gusto verte tía Nancy, la escuela va bien, estoy un poco mas alto por que estoy usando tacones, siempre fui flaco y Strickler necesita aun clases de cocina para medio troll" logro articular el adolescente después de grandes bocanadas de aire.

"eso es bueno" dijo el adulto varón de pelo rojo con mechas negras atado en una coleta corta "anda ve a la cocina Toby te espera hay" dijo señalando con la cabeza.

"claro" Jim se fue a la cocina.

"yo también voy!!".

"por favor mama! déjalos divertirse un rato, ademas tu aun debes terminar esa bufanda MI bufanda".

Jim y Toby mientras cocinaban conversaban y daban un comentario en la discusión entre madre e hijo demasiado divertida, asta que sonó el teléfono por algún compañía telefónica que ofrecía bonos la cual Nancy les grito antes de cortar y seguir discutiendo con Ralph por una bufanda que termino desviándose a quien era el mejor actor de la novela del jueves ¬¬U. Que noche tan tranquila fue esta.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

"y que es eso de que tienes novio?" pregunto Ralph con muy mala intención y una sonrisa malvada.

Mientras Jim medio se atraganto, Nancy escupió su bebida a Ralph entado en su izquierda que grito indignado y Toby preguntándose por que se tío deseaba la muerte.

"QUE!!!??" rugió Nancy sorprendida "Jim ya tiene novio?!! por que no me lo dijiste!!!" lo ultimo gritado a Toby que tubo la inteligencia para bajar la cabeza y medio esconderse en la mesa "vamos cuenta, cuenta!! como es!?" pregunto ahora a Jim emocionada como un niño en navidad. Que bipolar no?.

"quien te dijo?" pregunto Jim al otro adulto.

"Víctor" respondió secándose con un pañuelo la cara aun indignado de ser el blanco de su madre cada ves que escupe la bebida.

"y?!" Nancy se estaba impacientando.

"no es mi novio... es solo un amigo" Jim dijo medio nervioso aunque se notaba solo un poquito. Esa ni Toby se la trago.

"enserio?" pregunto Ralph interrumpiendo a su madre con los brazos cruzados "pero es humano o Troll?".

"troll".

"es grande?" pregunto Ralph.

"si?" a Jim no le gusta esto.

"azul".

"diría mas un celeste gastado" corrigió.

"a Bular no le agrada?" Ralph no pudo contener su sonrisa mientras apoyaba la cabeza en su mano.

"puede ser?" En ese momento Jim entendió a donde quería llegar "NO definitivamente NO es Kanjigar para que quede claro Ralph" aclaro Jim antes de que el adulto dijera algo.

"ufa!" se quejo para cruzar los brazos como lo aria un niño al que no le dieron su dulce.

No era un secreto entre nadie que Bular y Ralph no se agradaban. Siempre que podían y para no aburrirse se picaban los botones entre si.

Jim estaba por decir algo cuando un Gobling, Víctor para ser mas preciso, salto al hombro de Ralph y este aunque que le gritara le usuro algo al adulto que le dibujo una peligrosa sonrisa malvada de la cual Nancy levanto una ceja interrogativa.

"que dijo" Jim solo quería que la tortura terminara ya.

"que el troll con el que estas saliendo no es Kanjigar si no SU HIJO!!!" y ese fue el hilo que se corto cuando el hombro empezó a reír a mas no poder.

"que lindo Jim ya tiene pareja" felicito Nancy ignorando a su hijo semi ahogado por la risa junto al Gobling.

"NO es mi novio!!".

Si.... entrar a la casa Scaarbach era literalmente una odisea que nadie salvo unos pocos podían soportar sin salir 30 años mas vejo con canas rosas y tres extremidades menos.

Pero así es la familia no?.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón el retraso me quede seca de ideas. 
> 
> lo que dijo Bagdwella (salía dar una vuelta y me encontré esas cosas humanas y no puede resistirme en traerlas y justo en ese momento llego Draal así que nos pusimos conversar cuando le conté una cosa que le ocurrió a mi hermana y este no creyó que fuera cierta y buena)


	6. Regreso

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BULAR REGRESO!!!

Draal y Bagdwella intentaban pasar desapercibidos mientras ambos se escondían de Blinky y AAARRRGGHH!! que empezaron a sospechar un poco de sus desapariciones aunque ambos se las arreglaron para llegar a la puerta sin problemas -Para ser tan grandes en volumen y tamaño-.

Lo malo es que ninguno de los dos noto que eran observados por dos troll uno celeste con armadura y el otro un Krubera.

Que estarán tramando estos dos.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Draal y Bagdwella estaban subiendo el canal cuando.

"van algún lado?" pregunto una vos que ambos conocieron.

Y del susto terminaron rodando ambos por el borde asta el fondo del canal de espaldas -mas o menos para Draal-.

"padre!... que... haces aquí?" pregunto intentando sonar lo menos culpable de lo que claramente es.

"me prometiste que no saldrías mas de Mercado Troll" respondió Kanjigar muy decepcionado de su hijo mientras este y Bagdwella se levantaban uno mas apenado que el otro "imagina me decepción cuando AAARRRGGHH!! me dijo que mi hijo estaba escabulléndose como un ladrón a la salida de mercado troll junto a Bagdwella y tu" ahora señalando a la mujer troll "se supone que debes cuidarlo no ayudarlo a faltar a su palabra".

"pero padre puedo".

"nada de peros Draal" corto Kanjigar realmente enojado y decepcionado "vuelvan a mercado troll AHORA".

"si padre/ si señor" ambos respondieron al mismo tiempo pero no pudieron dar ni tres pasos cuando.

"te vas tan pronto" dijo una cuarta vos de detrás de ellos.

Draal y Kanjigar se pusieron alertas buscando el origen de la vos cuando volvió a hablar y lograron ubicarla.

"pensé que íbamos a practicar".

Hay en las vigas del puente, colgado boca a bajo un trol flaco y pequeño con una armadura parecía a la del Cazatroles nada mas que negra con azul eléctrico como la cola con placas metálicas como escamas en la parte de arriba con fila al final de esta. Kanjigar no pudo darle cara al desconocido al estar esta tapada por un casco con el agujero para los cuernos (eso sonó muy mal).

El desconocido se soltó de la biga para caer con gracia al canal mientras su cola se agitaba con lentitud como si fiera un escorpión a punto de atacar (no pude encontrar otra referencia lo siento). un silencio muerto cayo en el lugar mientras el portal se cerraba.

"por que me miran como si fuera la muerte?" pregunto de forma jovial cortando el silencio con las manos en las caderas.

"lo conocen?" pregunto Kanjigar entre extrañado y enojado.

"si" respondió al extraño interrumpiendo a los otros para sacarse el casco revelando su identidad.

"Jim!!" exclamo Bagdwella aliviad feliz y preocupada para correr un poco al mas pequeño y darle un fuerte a abrazo.

"hola Bag" saludo Jim respondiendo el abrazo de la troll. Al separarse mira a Draal que estaba impresionado de la armadura "te gusta?. se que es mucho pero ten en cuenta que tengo piedra mas frágil que la tuya".

"he?" hay Draal se dio cuenta que se quedo embobado viendo de mas cuando su padre le dio una mirada extrañada "NO no me párese bien teniendo en cuenta que eres un medio troll y aun cachorro me parece bien, si bien".

"oh! tu eres Kanjigar El Valiente verdad?" pregunto Jim ahora notando a Kanjigar o recordándolo no tenia ni idea "es un placer conocerte, soy Imbar un medio troll medio humano es un placer" se presento el joven levantado la mano para saludar a Kanjigar que no entendía que estaba pasando "ahora si me disculpas yo, Bagdwella y Draal".

Hay cayo la ficha.

"y por que aria eso, ni siquiera se quien eres!" le respondió Kanjigar mientras paro a Draal con su espada que intento irse.

"que te parece esto, si gano dejas que Draal y Bagdwella vengan a visitarme cuando quieran".

"y si gano?".

"te diré que planea Bular".

Eso llamo la atención de todos, ya que Jim nunca hablaba de esos temas.

"no te equivoques Kanjigar El Valiente" interrumpió Jim antes de que alguien dijera algo "soy neutral en esta guerra pero ese echo no evita que de información de ambos bandos entre. Claro siempre y cuando obtengo algo a cambio" aclaro con una sonrisa descarada y medio sádica llena de dientes pequeños pero afilado. A Kanjigar le pareció haberla visto en algún otro lado pero no pudo recordar donde.

"tu... realmente sabes que planea Bular" pregunto inseguro y hay la vos de la razón de dividió en dos.

"Quien crees que rellena sus heridas" pregunto con una ceja alzada "los Cambiantes se mean encima creyendo que se los va a comer y los Gobling no podrían poner una curita ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello" Triste pero cierto.

Kanjigar no podía negar eso.

"que planeas exactamente hacer con Draal" pregunto, no quería hacerlo pero cuando se le ofrecería una oportunidad así no?.

"por dios hablas como si fuera a matarlo o tirarlo al matadero. Que para aclarar no lo are, necesito que alguien ademas de mi hermano y padrino prueben mis comidas ademas de entrenar" respondió realmente ofendido por la pregunta "pero si te sirve te doy mi palabra que estando conmigo en la superficie no are nada contra el o Bagdwella"juro Jim "aunque me vendría bien una mano para bañar a mis Gobling".

"no te pases" comento Draal divertido aunque desvió los ojos cuando su padre lo miro mal aun levantando a la espada del Cazatroles evitando que llegara a Jim.

Kanjigar quedo en silencio solo 3 segundos cuando suspiro derrotado ahora con la espada en alto.

"siempre y cuando mi hijo y su amigo regresen en una pieza estoy dispuesto a hacer este trato contigo".

"echo" respondió Jim para volver a colocar su casco y sacar de su espalda una empuñadura de espada sin filo que desconcertó a todos "Bagdwella, Draal. Retrocedan" ordeno para lanzarse hacia adelante de un salto tomando por sorpresa al Cazatroles.

EL cual llego a bloquear el ataque de puro instinto. en ese momento recordó que esa empuñadura no tenia filo y aun así, sus ojos no lo engañaban cuando un metal tan negro como la noche y tan grande como La Luz del Día (así se llama la espada no?) con lineas rojas furioso que contrarrestaba con la armadura azul chocaba con la suya.

"te gusta?" pregunto Jim mientras sus espadas chocaban contaste mente bloqueando e intercambiando golpes "me tomo dos años doblegarla lo suficiente como para que siquiera me dejara empuñarla".

"que?" por un segundo quedo confundido y casi pierde uno de sus cuernos por la cola cuando bloqueo una patada de Jim y este giro usando el impulso "a que te refieres?".

" Claymore, ese es su nombre. Una espada echa de almas humanas condenadas y forjada con lo que queda de la primera piedra corazón y carne de troll" respondió mientras sostenía un ataque de Kanjigar y lo hacia retroceder asta que quedo a unos metros de el.

Jim sosteniendo con una mano su espada apuntando a Kanjigar mientras lo rodeaba como un gato a un ratón particularmente interesante, Kanjigar no quiso darle la espalda mientras contaba la historia resumida.

"las leyendas ocultas que rodean esta espada cuentan que cuando Merlín creo el amuleto y su versión malvada no supo que hacer con el sobrante,así que lo desecho y no le dijo a nadie. Pero lo que el nunca sospecho fue que un antiguo erudito Gumm-Gumm lo encontraría adivina quien fue credo cuando Gunmar dio su carne para terminar de armar a este pequeño monstruo" con eso Jim volvió a saltar hacia al frente pero en el ultimo momento se desvió saltando detrás de Kanjigar que por suerte se giro a tiempo para sostener el golpe "y por mas tonto que suene, la espada era un regalo de compromiso para la , la madre de Bular y anterior dueña de la espada".

"se la robaste?" pregunto ejerciendo fuerza intentando obligar a Jim a retroceder sorprendido que el pequeño troll pudiera oponerse a su fuerza.

"es una broma!!?" exclamo Jim realmente ofendido usando su espada para bajar la de Kanjigar al suelo para luego darle una buena pata en la mandíbula haciendo retroceder un poco agarrando su boca adolorida "Mi hermano presencio su muerte de joven, los últimos deseos de su anterior dueña era que la espada fuera blandida por quien tuviera la voluntad de hacerlo como lo hizo ella" ahora con la punta de su espada en el suelo, un movimiento riesgo so para cualquier guerrero por derecho propio en medio de un enfrentamiento pero no es como si Jim fuera un guerrero promedio "la encontré a los ocho años en un museo cerca de Chile cuando el descarado empezó a brillar cerca mio, y se pego a mi mano cuando no quise usarla aunque al mismo tiempo no se dejaba usar después de todo es una espada de voluntad".

Kanjigar decidió atacar en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta que el pequeño troll se estaba burlando de el bajando la guardia y dejando espacios libres para atacar EL no noto como en cada choque, en cada golpe y bloqueo su adrenalina (o lo que sea que sea lo mismo en adrenalina troll) se emociono con la batalla, ya no estaba en su cabeza ganar y obtener informaron. Simplemente, aunque no lo admitiría después de esto, se estaba divirtiendo.

EN cuanto a los espectadores, que siempre tenían la oreja parada cuando se trata de Jim, no habían visto su espada y también era la primera ves que escuchaban la historia estaban seguros que había mas de lo que Jim dijo aunque entendían por que no lo hizo. EN cuanto Draal, el si había notado como su padre ya no estaba preocupado por ganar, si no que estaba aunque en riesgo disfrutaba una pelea amistosa porque si no fuera así Jim ya le habría pateado su trasero. 

Después de todo fue Bular quien le enseño.

En un momento Kanjigar logro tirar a Jim al piso y quitado a Claymore que se encontraba tirada a unos metros de el.

"te rindes?" pregunto jadeante pero con una pequeña sonrisa y un inicio aun mas pequeño de diversión mas de la que estaba dispuesto a admitir.

"cuidado con la cola" una sonrisa acompaño la extraña advertencia.

"qu-HHHAAA!!" la pregunta de Kanjigar quedo opacada por el rugido (no tengo presupuesto para los efectos de sonido, aunque no creo que nadie los tenga) cuando su arrito en la nariz fue enganchado por una larga cola.

Jim soltó su cola rápidamente y antes que la espada pudiera las timarlo pateo las piernas de Kanjigar logrando que perdiera el equilibrio. Volviendo a usar su cola tomo a Claymore (a la cual no le dio gracia). Ya en su mano salto al pecho del Cazatroles derivado apuntando a su cuello con Claymore.

"tu turno" dijo Jim menos jadeante que Kanjigar, el cual había perdido a la luz del día que se encontraba tirada lejos de el "rinde te, Kanjigar" ordeno aun con la espada cerca del cuello del troll mas viejo.

Kanjigar pudo habar jurado que sonó exactamente como Bular y que incluso vio su reflejo sobre Jim pero eso era imposible, Bular no tiene hermanos... verdad?.

La respuesta de Kanjigar fue olvidada cuando.

"James Lake Jr!!" el grito de un hombre sonó por el canal y todos inconscientemente se quedaron como estatuas cuando giraron las cabeza (en el caso de Kanjigar la tiro para atrás) y hay en el medio del canal una mujer humana de.... ni idea cuantos años de pelo rojo furioso junto con otro hombre del mismo pelo y otro un poco mas bajo de pelo negro y lentes los miraban. los dos hombres intentando contener la risa y la mujer con los brazos cruzados.

"tía Nancy que..... pasa?" intento sonar lo mas inocentemente posible. Algo claramente imposible si estas sobre el pecho de un troll apuntándole con tu espada mágica y que ese troll sea el padre de tu nov...

AMIGO!!, iba a decir amigo!!.

"tienes alguna idea que hora es?!" exigió saber la mujer de coletas la cual también interrumpió la respuesta de Jim "se supone que llegarías hace dos horas tu hermano esta como loco preguntando donde esta!!".

"volvió!!?" pregunto Jim emocionado ahora notando que Otto era el que estaba a su izquierda.

"si!! he intenta comerse mis gato y a mi Toby Pai!!" refunfuño preocupada por sus bolas de pelos y su nieto.

Jim tardo tres segundos en procesar que su hermano quería comerse a su mejor amigo.

Su hermano. Comer. A su amigo.

Su hermano quiere comerse a Toby.

SU PUTO HERMANO QUIERE COMERSE A TOBY!!!!!...

"ME OLVIDE HACER LA CENA!!!" grito Jim para luego salir corriendo como alma que lleva al diablo para su casa apenas se le oyó gritas "otro día entrenamos Draal!!!!!".

EL lugar quedo en silencio.

"bueno.... como ya oyeron tenemos que volver antes de que acaparen toda la comida" corto Ralph el silencio incomodo cuando vio a Draal "Ha!! tu debes ser Draal no es así? aunque me encantaría conocerte hora y molestar a Jim debemos volver a casa antes de que no aya una casa a la cual regresar nos vemos" saludo para empezar a arrastrar a su hermano seguido por su madre que gruñía castrar a Bular (aunque no dijo el nombre) si le hacia algo a su Toby Pai.

otra ves quedo el lugar en silencio cuando el portal se abrió y de el salio Blinky y AAARRRGGHH!! hablando de quien sabe que cuando vieron a a Kanjigar en el piso.

"Gran Gronka Morka!!, Maese Kanjigar esta usted bien?!" pregunto Blinky corriendo a Socorrer al Cazatroles junto al Krubera que ayudo a levantar a Kanjigar _-desventajas de tener piernas cortas y espalda grande-_ pensó amargamente Kanjigar.

"si aunque los acontecimientos de esta noche" respondió tomando una pausa para mirar serio a Draal y Bagdwella que sabiamente se quedaron callados "necesitan explicaciones y **muchas** " sentencio remarcando la ultima palabra.

"si padre/ si señor" respondieron ambos. 

Después de que Kanjigar colocara su espada en su lugar el grupo de troles se metió al agujero en la pared que fue nuevamente abierto por el Krubera y bajaron para Mercado Troll. 

_Esto sera una tortura._

fue el ultimo pensamiento de Draal y Bagdwella. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Mientras que en otro lado, en lo mas profundo de la tierra, un troll celeste con armadura caminaba con espada en mano cuando fue emboscado por un grupo de Krubera e inmovilizado y desarmado. 

"TU!! como te atreves a pisar estas tierras después de lo que hiciste!!" bramo la una Krubera cuando el invasor fue llevado ante ella. 

"No estoy aquí para pelear" dijo el extraño "estoy aquí para hacer un trato" 

"JA! como si algo bueno fuera a venir de ti. SÁQUENLO DE MI VISTA!!" ordeno. 

"que si te dijera que se como convencer al Cazatroles para que habrá el puente voluntariamente!!" medio grito cunado los guardias intentaron sacarlo. 

"alto" volvió a ordenar cuando el invasor entro "a que te refieres?" pregunto intrigada. 

"seria mejor hablar en un lugar mas privado, después de todo no es información que todos deban tener" respondió mientras unos grandes ojos azules brillaban detrás del casco que aun lleva puesto. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> la escritor, osea yo, no se encuentra disponible por que esta intentando ahorcar a su musa por no haber cooperado y creado este retraso por favor si tiene quejas déjenlas en los comentarios e intentaremos resolverlo lo mas pronto posible, si tienen malas opinión sobre la historia por favor metanlas donde no me molesten por que no me importa a los amargados que no les gusta como escribo o el tema que escribo. Si tienen sugerencias por favor déjenlas en los comentarios que nos esforzaremos en ponerlas en los próximos episodios gracias!! Y nos vemos en el infierno del Yaoi!!!.


	7. Cena (T-T)U

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ya no se para que puta dirección va esta historia TT_TT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón los Errores Ortográficos o los que sean

a habían pasado dos semanas después de el incidente de Draal y Bagdwella atrapados por Kanjigar, y para aclarar la conversación no fue muy buena terminando con Kanjigar gritándole a Draal y viceversa -la clásica pelea de padre e hijo que nunca se escuchan ¬¬-.

En cuanto en la casa de Jim este llego justo a tiempo para ponerse a cocinar salvando tanto a Toby como al gato de Nancy, fuera de eso la noche fue totalmente tranquila, y justo ese Domingo.

Jim esta totalmente aburrido -tostosdeprimidotostos-.

"y ahora que ocurre?" pregunto después de que Jim rellenara de manera totalmente cruel una grieta en su espalda con la condenada mezcla de metales que siempre le produce picazón. No le sorprendió que la respuesta fuera un nuevo resoplido y que se acostara mas a lo gelatina sobre su espalda.

Apropósito Bular no lleva en ese momento sus espadas y Jim esta en fu forma troll usando un gran buso de rayas negras y rojas con shortcitos muy cortos de color negro y medias largas azul petroleo con grabado de estrellas. Mientras aun se tiraba sobre su hermano como un gato perezoso y muy MUY deprimido. 

Bular se encontraba detrás de la casa debajo de un gran toldo plegable junto a un lienzo y pinturas dibujando el atardecer - dato curioso: El toldo fue un regalo de Jim para su cumple cuando descubrió que a Bular le llamo mucho pintar personas y paisajes así que le regalo el toldo, protector solar mágico, varios lienzo y pintura profesional de muchos colores, el como descubrió que día nació Bular, pues ni el mismo lo sabe- cuando algo o mejor dicho alguien lo confundió con uno de esos sillones donde las personas se tiran encima cuando no quieren hacer nada (sillón puff). 

En cuanto Bular pensaba que era mas fácil lidiar con la revancha Gobling y las rabietas de su padre combinadas que con un Jim deprimido, o peor enojado.

"Imbar" volvió a llamar cuando no obtuvo respuesta la primer ves "se trata de ese troll que conociste mientras no estaba no?".

que?.

"QUE!?" el grito como Jim levantándose de golpe -aun sentado en la espalda de Bular- tanto rápido como desconcertado y Bular podía jurar que Jim estaba completa y totalmente sonrojado.

"Ralph dijo que habías tenido una cita con el o algo así" respondió Bular cuando la cara de Jim se asomo desde arriba de sus cuernos pero con el aun concentrado en su pintura "cuando ibas a decirme que tenias un...cual es la palabra... pretendiente?" pregunto forzando la ultima palabra, su madre se esta riendo de el en el mas allá y lo sabe.

"no es mi pretendiente!, ni siquiera es mi novio!!" se defendió Jim aunque aun seguía en su sonrojo y su cola se agitaba entre nerviosa y enojada.

"entonces no te le as declarado aun?" pregunto con un pequeño tinte de broma, su ganancia, una cola le azoto la cara arruinando su pintura "IMBAR!!" grito enojado observando el rayón de amarillo que aunque es reparable es molesto.

"TE LO MERECES!!" respondió en el mismo tono molesto para luego cruzar los brazos y piernas haciendo un puchero sobre la cabeza de Bular. En cuanto el troll este contó asta 50 mientras seguía pintando en el silencio. 

paso unos cuantos minutos en silencio mientras Bular contaba. Suspiro frustrado, de la misma forma que Jim era un excelente cocinero era mas terco que una mula pero siempre pedía perdón primero cuando sabia que el había empezado el problema y esta ves no fue el.

"bien..... perdón por haber dicho eso" se disculpo Bular.

"Y?" respondió levantando la ceja serio.

Otro suspiro frustrado.

"y por haber tomado la palabra de Ralph".

"Y?" aun con la misma mala expresión pero ahora asomándose sobre su cabeza mirándolo acusador sabiendo que estaba pensando.

"y.... prometo que no lo voy a matar cuando descubra quien es" de la misma forma que el conocía muy bien a Jim, Jim lo conocía.

"estas perdonado" le dijo ahora con una sonrisa satisfecho con su victoria, solo Imbar podía lograr que el sanguinario y temible príncipe Gumm Gumm actuara así y salirse con la suya sin perder un miembro o su cabeza "bueno sera mejor que empiece a cocinar que te apetece una lasaña?" pregunto ya en el piso yendo para la cocina.

"si esta bien" respondió.

Ya con Jim en la cocina prendiendo la música Bular suspiro aliviado. Siempre que Jim se enojaba se negaba a cocinar o te envenena ninguna de las dos es buena, por ello todos los cambiantes cuando los dos hermanos pelean caminan sobre cascaras de huevo, nadie quiere terminar siendo el almuerzo (desabrido) de Bular o el ingrediente y/o conejito de indias (recuerden que practica magia) de Jim.

Mientras que los hermanos comían su cena, en Mercado troll Draal se encontraba en la Forja del Héroe.

desde que su padre se entero de Jim quedo atado a Mercado troll por un talismán el cual le impedía salir de este a la superficie, lo mismo con Bagdwella.

Draal quedo bastante frustrado el no poder visitar a Jim aunque no sabe si seria buena idea con Bular regreso. 

Pero no tendrá que preocuparse de eso.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Draal paso otras tres horas mas en la forja observando a su padre entrenar con AAARRRGGHH!!

Cuando Bagdwella junto a Vendel llego corriendo alertando de que mercado troll estaba siendo saqueada por un extraño troll que parecía ser un Krubera.

"Un Krubera eso es extraño" dijo Draal acompañando a Bagdwella mientras ambos corrían detrás de Kanjigar que estaba mas interesado en que nadie salga lastimado. Vendel se quedo atrás por estar demasiado viejo (es la verdad).

El Cazatroles salio justo del túnel para ver como un joven troll se convertía en piedra a causa del Krubera.

"NO!" 

Kanjigar se lanzo a la pelea contra el invasor el cual para ser tan grande como AAARRRGGHH!! era mucho mas hábil y rápido que este. En cuanto a los demás, estaban refugiando a las personas en sus casa para luego esconderse ellos a pesar de la negativa de Draal.

En un momento mientras sus espadas chocaron el extraño logro saltar al techo de una de las casa para sacar una botella con un contenido explosivo y la lanzo al Cazatroles. Kanjigar apenas llego a esquivarla y a evitar que le costaran la cabeza el enemigo cuando este apareció a su derecha. 

"Él le manda saludos a Bular y que disfrutes tu ultimas horas de vida" dijo el extraño para luego romper en el suelo una botella lleno de un extraño polvo que los envolvió tanto a el como al Cazatroles. Kanjigar no llego a preguntar a que se refería.

EL troll azul salio tosiendo bastante de la nube azul de lo que sea que sea eso. El extraño se había evaporado con esta.

"Maese Kanjigar esta usted bien?!" pregunto Blinky cuando supo que era seguro, pero mantuvo una distancia prudente de lo que queda del polvo para tomar el brazo de Kanjigar y tirar para una dirección "rápido Maese hay que llevarlo con Vendel a la sala de curación".

"que?" aunque no tenia heridas se sentía algo mareado y estaba tosiendo mucho.

"Maese Kanjigar es mas que obvio que ese polvo tenia algo, apenas puede mantenerse en pie" declaro Blinky un echo que era cierto,Kanjigar apenas aguantaba su propio peso apoyándose en su espada , desapareció su armadura y se apoyo sobre AAARRRGGHH!! "ademas una revisión nunca viene mal".

"dilo por ti" susurro Kanjigar después de todo era a el quien siempre Vendel le rellenaban las heridas.

"dijo algo Maese Kanjigar?".

"padre" llamo Draal acercándose a los dos troll que ayudaban al Cazatroles abriéndose un poco por los demás troles que salían de sus escondite para celebrar su victoria.

Justo a tiempo. Pensó Kanjigar.

"padre tu brazo!" dijo Draal cuando todos se dieron cuanta.

El brazo de Kanjigar, justo en la parte de los dedos, apenas perceptible ni siquiera lo notarias si no supieras lo que buscas.....

Se esta volviendo roca muerta.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

En poco tiempo llegaron a la sala de curación de Vendel, el cual se puso examinar a Kanjigar.

"así que lo que pudo haber causado eso es el polvo que el Krubera lanzo tanto sobre ti como sobre el?" pregunto con una lupa examinando el peculiar efecto de esa cosa.

"si" respondió Kanjigar ahora entendiendo la mitad del mensaje que dijo el extraño "antes de eso, dijo que alguien mandaba saludos a Bular y que disfrutara mis ultimas horas de vida".

"entonces debemos suponer que el veneno que lanzo terminara de hacer efecto dentro de varias horas como mínimo" no fue una pregunta y Kanjigar lo sabia "pero que quera decir con eso de saludar a Bular de su parte, no tiene sentido ademas de ser veneno Gumm Gumm no se como tratarlo" se pregunto Vendel confundido lo cual era malo.

Kanjigar tampoco lo sabia, algo se le esta escapando.

"creo saber por que" dijo una tercera vos que se encontraba cerca de la puerta junto a Blinky y AAARRRGGHH!!.

"a que se refiere joven Draal?" fue Blinky quien pregunto.

"Bular es un Gumm Gumm así que probablemente conoce la cura" respondió Draal aunque no era eso lo que quería decir y todos pudieron ver a través de su mentira.

"no sera que esta ocultando algo mas joven Draal?" pregunto Blinky confirman dolo cuando la mirada dorada de Draal se desvió para otro lado, de igual manera como lo hace Kanjigar cuando (según los humanos) no quiere soltar la sopa.

"Draal" llamo su padre con la misma vos que un adulto a su hijo cuando quiere mentir aunque se sintió un tanto hipócrita.

"hay... un lugar en la superficie, es una zona de no pelea. hay me reúno con un amigo el mismo que te venció la otra ves" confeso Draal lo ultimo como una diminuta venganza.

"el Maese Kanjigar fue vencido por alguien mas que no es Bular?!" medio grito sorprendido Blinky y a AAARRRGGHH!! se le cayo una de las piedras que estaba comiendo.

traidor.

"pero que tiene que ver ese..." Vendel se detuvo cuando no supo como nombrar al amigo de Draal aunque estaba divertido como Kanjigar arrugo un poco la cara cuando Draal dijo que fue vencido. Jamas reacciono bien a una derrota, en especial de pequeño.

"Jim, como el dijo es neutral y su casa esta abierta a todos".

"espera! eso quiere decir.." Blinky lo dedujo demasiado rápido para el gusto de Draal.

"en especial para Bular" respondió Draal de la pregunta no formulada de todos "pero estoy seguro que el tiene el antídoto lo vi estudiando magia y curación troll" agrego rápidamente.

"bueno.. como dije es magia Gumm Gumm.. y estas seguro que el no nos entregara a Bular no?" pregunto Vendel para desgracia de Kanjigar.

"es una zona de no pelea, los bandos hay no existen y además Jim me había preguntado cuando podría traer a Blinky y a AAARRRGGHH!!"

"nosotros?" pregunto por primera ves el ex Gumm Gumm señalándose a su mismo.

"esta interesado en conocer a Blinky para intercambiar libros y a AAARRRGGHH!! por que le interesaría saber un poco de los Krubera por su amigo y por el".

"su amigo?" pregunto ahora Kanjigar.

"un híbrido entre cambiante y Krubera, el también es neutral" aclaro rápido para que no aya malos entendidos.

"yo creo que es nuestra mejor opción" dijo Blinky.

Kanjigar estaba a punto de protestar cuando Vendel le pego con el bastón para callarlo.

"por mucho que quiera que no sea así, es mejor confiar en Draal, después de todo lleva mucho viendo a ese chico medio troll no es así?" corto Vendel a Kanjigar mientras este tenia una mano en su chichón.

"como?".

"ni tu ni Bagdwella son tan sigilosos como quisieran creer con esa comida" revelo "ademas debo admitir que las pequeñas sobras de dejan saben bastante bien para ser comida humana" respondió para ir a tomar algunas cosas que creyó que necesitara y la llave del talismán que se encuentra en el brazo de Draal.

Confirmado, Vendel esta viejo pero su nariz sigue exactamente igual.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Entre Draal y AAARRRGGHH!! lograron sacar a Kanjigar de Mercado Troll y las escaleras, por suerte ya era tarde y abría suficiente sombra como para llegar a las alcantarillas del canal. Estaban ya en la entrada oculta cuando en una esquina en la sombra.

"me preguntaba cuando vendrías" dijo una vos oscura con pequeños resoplidos. Todos quedaron helados cuando de las sombras se veía a Bular afilar su espada en la entrada a la puerta secreta que lleva al sótano de Jim.

"por la gloria de Mer-"

"no estas en condiciones de pelear Cazatroles, y de todas formas es zona de no guerra" le corto Bular para colocar ambas espadas en sus fundas y acercarse al grupo. AAARRRGGHH!! le gruño por ello interponiéndose en su camino "fuera de mi camino" le ordeno a AAARRRGGHH!! pero lo ignoro a favor de olisquear el aire con una mueca. 

Ignorando los gruñido de AAARRRGGHH!!, los balbuceos de Blinky y a Draal que parecía lo suficientemente inteligente para no entrometerse en aquel lugar que los otros dos apartándose de su camino Bular quedo frente a Kanjigar mirándolo mal notando que apenas pasando la muñeca pero debajo de su antebrazo se encontraba estaba bastante quemado, y solo sus dedos muertos. Antes de que alguien dijera algo para sorpresa de todos en especial Kanjigar, Bular paso un dedo sobre su brazo extrayendo un poco del polvo restante(ejemplo: como tu madre sobre tus muebles cuando hay polvo T-T). Bular lo olisqueo un poco para luego probarlo y escupir lo de inmediato para un costado.

"como en nombre de mi madre te las arreglaste para bañarte en el polvo de Decimaar" exigió saber Bular escupiendo un poco mas por las dudas.

"que?" pregunto Draal sorprendido aunque después fue cortado por Bular.

"la espada de Gunmar tiene mas usos que solo doblegar la mente y convertir a los Trolls en Gumm Gumm, uno de ellos es que si se la afila deja un polvo que es un veneno mortal no para el cuerpo pero si para el alma. Cualquier tonto sabe que debe mantenerse lejos del polvo de Decimaar, solo no funciona en aquellos que tienen la misma sangre que Gunmar. Y lo peor que puede causarnos es indigestión" respondió susurrado en el final para darse la vuelta y presionar en una pared donde se separaron las piedras en dos "y por lo avanzado que esta te quedan menos de 4 horas... 3 horas y media como mucho" se corrigió mientras entraba.

El grupo se encontraba medio confundido asta que Draal les recordó que tenían que seguir al Gumm Gumm. Para Kanjigar fue casi sobrenatural que Bular estuviera cerca suyo y no gritara que iba a matarlo y esas cosas, de echo estuvo nervioso todo el tiempo que Bular estuvo inactivo y cuando regresa solo pelean asta que Bular lo lo deja escapar pero sin hacerlo muy evidente aunque Kanjigar lo noto.

El grupo llego asta el final del túnel, que por suerte solo eran como unos 15 metros Bular se detuvo con Blinky casi chocando contra su espalda.

"contengan el aire" ordeno Bular desconcertando a todos salvo a Draal que resoplo sabiendo que era lo que vendría.

Blinky grito sorprendido junto con AAARRRGGHH!!, Vendel se le escapo una blasfemia en troles y Kanjigar se le apareció la armadura del susto cuando del techo salio disparado un buen choro de agua tibia con algunas hiervas para el olor sobre ellos. Punto para Bular.

"que en nombre de Deya fue eso!!" ahora era Vendel quien exigió una explicación sacudiéndose un poco por la extraña sensación.

"no gustar" comento el Krubera sacudiéndose como perro.

Bular los ignoro mientras retiraba sus espadas y las dejaba en una mesa para subir las escaleras.

"no se queden atrás" fue lo único que respondió esperando desde el ultimo escalón.

"su hermano, Imbar, no le gusta que su casa huela mal así que instalo esta cosa" respondió Draal mientras también dejaba su espada en la mesa al lado de las de Bular.

"quien es ese tal Imbar y como que es el hermano de Bular" pregunto Blinky sorprendido de la información.

"ya lo verán" respondió el troll mas joven en ese lugar para subir las escaleras con una pequeña sonrisa que todos notaron, de la cual a Kanjigar no le gusto ni un poco por que ya la conocía y sabia que significaba. 

nadie siguió hablando mientras seguían a Draal que subía de lo mas tranquilo al llegar a la sala también ayudando a su padre de ves en cuando ya que todo el trabajo lo hacia AAARRRGGHH!!.

"desde cuando traes visitas Bular?" dijo una nueva voz para casi todos y hay a su derecha en la base de una escalera, apoyado en Bular un joven humano con el pelo mojado usando una musculosa con la cabeza de un dragón negro rugiendo de frente, con pantalones largos de azul desgastado y con varios agujeros, debajo de eso una medias de red de pesca como en sus brazos.

"yo no recojo basura del bosque como tu" dijo Bular que se burlo mientras uno de sus brazos descansaba en el hombro de Jim una clara señal para todos que el humano esta fuera de limites.

"Draal!!" exclamo Jim feliz cundo noto al troll azul mas joven y abrazarlo como el a Jim "cuando te dije que trajeras amigos te dijo que me avisaras con anticipación, lo bueno es que mande a los Gobling a buscar mas comida" comento mientras ambos juntaban frentes y Draal resoplaba divertido.

(Aclaro no se como usar eso del beso troll así que serán de 2 tipos. 

(1) juntar frentes asta donde entiendo es una muestra de afecto entre familia y amigos cercanos.

(2) cuando ponen la mano en la parte de atrás del cuello de la persona es el equivalente a un beso.

dejando eso en claro sigamos).

"conoces también a un humano?" pregunto Kanjigar aunque noto que su olor era muy diferente a uno ordinario ademas de ser, bastante... familiar.

"Kanjigar! también estas aquí me alegra que ayas venido" dijo Jim para luego sacarse la mascara y hay frente a el estaba el pequeño troll con el que se había enfrentado aunque se ve mas pequeño sin su armadura "tu debes ser Vendel y ustedes Blinky y AAARRRGGHH!! verdad" pregunto señalando a cada uno "estoy muy feliz de conocerlos pero, no creo que el troll mas viejo de Mercado Troll aya venido asta aquí solo par decir hola, no?" pregunto de nuevo mirándolos mejor notando las heridas de Kanjigar "eso es... polvo de Decimaar?" señalando el brazo de Kanjigar con el ceño fruncido.

"adivina quien molesto a los muertos" respondió Bular ya medio acostado en el sillón y sacando un catalogo de materiales de arte.

"solo fue una vez!!¬¬" respondió el troll mas pequeño ahora mirando a Bular con clara pose enfadara. Posiblemente una broma interna.

"y tu puedes ayudarlo?" pregunto ahora Vendel mirando a Jim que le devolvió la mirada.

"aun estoy practicando esa parte con Bular, el puede hacer un mejor trabajo" respondió Jim mirando de reojo a Bular que seguía con la revista buscando materiales.

"hazlo tu Imbar, el peor daño colateral que puede pasar es que su piedra se vuelva rosa y termine eructando burbujas llenas de metano" declaro como si nada cambiando la pagina sin levantar la cabeza de la revista, y para horror de Kanjigar Draal se le escapo una pequeña risa que disfrazo apenas como tos. Al menos su cachorro tiene mejor sentido del humor.

"bueno queda decidido" respondió Jim entusiasmado para el terror de Kanjigar, le gustaba su color muchas gracias! "Draal puedes llevarlos a la sala de tortura, iré a buscar mis herramientas y un poco de Piedra Corazón" dijo para salir corriendo al sótano antes que alguien dijera algo. Todos miraron a Bular.

"de alguna forma su amigo puso sus manos en un fragmento de Piedra Corazón y ahora tienen un cuarto secreto en el sótano lleno de eso" respondió Bular a la pregunta silenciosa señalando al piso "y cambia esa cara Kanjigar la Sala de Tortura es como lo llamo su amigo por que los tratamientos de curación troll son una verdadera mierda, según el".

"mierda?" pregunto Blinky.

"se usa para describir el excremento o personas o alguna cosa que sea mala según el, términos humanos" respondió sin darle importancia mientras revisaba la parte de los pinceles, los que tiene ya están un tanto viejos.

" es por aquí!" señalo Draal ya dando por terminado la extraña conversación con el enemigo numero 1 -físicamente hablando por que el otro esta atrapado- de Mercado troll.

"debo decir que el humano es mas agradable de lo que imagine" dijo Vendel detrás de Draal mientras entraban al garaje donde Draal toco una piedra decorativa en la pared al lado de la puerta y en el lugar apareció una mesa de piedra en el medio y estantes llenos de libros, ingredientes y frascos llenos de pociones. Algo que Jim le enseño cuando recibió un tour por el lugar cuando pregunto por que el lugar era tan grande.

"pero no dijiste que su nombre era Jim?" Pregunto Kanjigar.

"lo es pero tiene dos nombres, para los humanos el es Jim, para Bular es su hermano menor Imbar, aunque no me contó por que" Draal respondió. 

"fascinante" comento Blinky, nadie supo por si era el lugar, los libros o la relación de Bular y su hermano.

"gracias" respondió Jim entrando con una caja de herramientas y un frasco con un pedazo de Piedra Corazón para dejarlo en una mesa auxiliar "dejen al troll aquí" señalo la gran mesa de piedra plana en el cual Draal y AAARRRGGHH!! dejaron al Cazatroles el cual se acostó y donde Jim saco una lupa con el marco lleno de runas para ver el brazo del troll "esto es malo, tendremos que hacerte una limpieza completa desde adentro hacia afuera" dijo Jim ahora para sacar un libro de los estantes.

"limpieza completa?" pregunto Vendel dejando su bastón apoyado en la pared y acercándose a Jim que le paso el libro en la pagina donde leía para ver otro. El hechizo escrito era uno que limpiaba el alma, nada peligroso pero bastante doloroso.

"así es, piensa que este veneno es como un árbol lo que ves aquí" dijo pasando otro libro abierto en una pagina a Blinky que lo leyó interesado, Jim se acerco a Kanjigar ahora señalando arriba de su muñeca poco quemada llegando apenas al codo "esto es solo las ramas esto de aquí" señalando los dedos casi completamente muerto pero aun rescata ble "es el tronco así que donde crees que están sus raíces?"

"están...... dentro del Maese Kanjigar?!" termino la frase Blinky.

"correcto! aunque es mas su alma que su interior" corrigió Jim un poco "por lo que si queremos salvar al padre de Draal habrá que hacer mínimo unos 7 hechizo de limpieza, sin contar que serán echos de Magia Gumm Gumm y cambiante que suele ser mas impredecible que la magia troll, por suerte no mortal aunque en extremo dolorosa" el echo de que Jim lo dijera tan tranquilo y con una sonrisa dejo bastante nervioso a Kanjigar ya tenia suficiente con Vendel, ahora se sumaba el hermano de Bular.

"bueno sera mejor que ustedes dos se vallan" ordeno Jim señalando a AAARRRGGHH!! y Draal que se compadeció de su padre. Jim se giro para Blinky y Vendel " Blinky te puedes quedar para ayudar con los libros y me vendría bien las manos de alguien mas experimentado que yo" pidió lo ultimo mirando a Vendel.

"sera un placer" respondió el troll mas viejo de mercado troll.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón la tardanza -_-U surgieron demasiadas cosas. y en un memento creí que me quedaría sin abuela!! TT^TT (aunque en poco me quedo sin cordura, estoy mas seca de imaginación que el desierto) agradeceria mucho su ayuda TTvTT.


	8. Chapter 8

Muy bien, para ser clara no abandone la historia... (aun)... el problema es que estoy asta el cuello con... como decirlo... cuidar a mi abuela. Pero en algún momento publicare solo. Tengan Paciencia Ok!.

Créanme que NO es fácil cuidar a una vieja de 60 y pico de años medio siega y con problemas de no tener en control en su entorno (¬_¬)U pero igual la quiero y es gracias a ella que logre publicar esta cosa y aunque no me comprometo totalmente tratare de publicar un nuevo cap...

Tal vez (-_-)U

**Author's Note:**

> y que les pareció? nos leemos en los comentarios


End file.
